Who Killed Vera Bates?
by Agnes Robinson
Summary: Can Tom Branson and Matthew Crawley solve the riddle? Every twist of a mystery novel staring Tom, Matthew, Mary, Lord G and the majority of the Downton cast of characters!
1. Tabloid Tales

**This is beyond fantasy and of course it wouldn't be one of my stories if it didn't star Tom Branson. I had a request to write this, so here goes. Anyone want to weigh in with more theories? I own nothing!**

Tabloid Tales

In early spring 1920 Malachi Rourke looked up from the tabloid paper he was reading when he heard the door to the Dublin Daily Mirror open. One of the political reporters walked in and went to sit at his desk.

"You reading those trash rags again, Malachi?" said the reporter.

"Yeah, you never know what you might find. Didn't you used to work for some posh family in Yorkshire? There's a piece here about a Turkish diplomat who died in some ladies bed."

Malachi got up and handed him the paper.

"Maybe you saw her before."

Tom Branson glanced at the paper. When he recognized the photograph of the aristocratic young woman pictured in the article his eyes narrowed. "Well, well, the high and mighty Lady Mary wasn't made of steel after all. After all the mischief she had caused trying to keep him and Sybil apart, she needed a good dose of her own medicine. All the nonsense about what a scandal they were causing because his wife chose to marry the chauffer! What a bunch of hypocrites," he thought. He did feel sorry for Anna being drug into the mess.

"Yes, I've seen her. Typical aristocrat if you ask me," In the next instant he thought to himself, "Christ, how am I going to tell my wife."

Matthew Crawley was working at his desk in the Ripon law offices of James, Wells and Bradley. He had a huge pile of land transfers to get through this morning. It was the most boring work possible, but it was work and filled in the time between the more interesting cases. He moved to answer the bell of the telephone that had been installed in his office just over a year ago.

"I wonder who could be calling this early in the morning?" he thought to himself.

"Matthew," came the rounded soft tones of his fiancée.

"Yes."

"Carlisle has printed."

Matthew closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He just wanted to get on with his life, put the war behind him and marry the girl he loved. Carlisle was like a peevish child that had his shiny plaything taken away. His revenge had begun.

Anna May Bates sat across the table from her husband at a prison in York.

"How are you my dear?" John Bates inquired. "You look as if you are the bearer of more bad news." His normally morose face was even more so when he saw the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh John. Carlisle has printed the story of Lady Mary and Mr. Pamuk. He hated me as well for refusing to take his bribe. It's awful."

She drew a copy of a newspaper clipping out of her handbag and handed it to the guard to give to John. There part way through the article was a full description of Anna May Bates, nee Smith wife of the convicted killer John Bates helping to carry the deceased Mr. Pamuk through the corridors of Downton Abbey.

"Then it was all for not," John murmured with downcast eyes. "That bastard will stop at nothing."

The Crawley family was gathered at the formal table at Downton Abbey for their evening meal in late summer of 1920. It was a warm night and the candles were making the room even warmer. Tom Branson stuck a finger in his collar in an attempt to loosen it a little. He seemed to always be seated between the Dowager Countess and Lady Grantham as though his mother-in-law and grandmother-in-law were attempting to fend off any inappropriate comments he might make to their guests. It was getting on his nerves.

His paper had assigned him to cover the parliamentary debates in London. They had accommodations arranged at a press club in the city and he was free to come back to the Abbey on weekends to see his wife and child. He and Sybil had come for Mary and Matthew's wedding. Their reception had been cool but polite. They had decided to stay on for his work and Sybil's health while she was pregnant. It wasn't a bad arrangement as things in Ireland had been quite different than he had anticipated when he had returned with Sybil as his intended. His family had not been overjoyed with his choice of bride. They were civil to her but there was always an undercurrent of distrust and disparaging comments that never seemed to fade.

Tom had had to tell a number of his family members off and put a stop to his mother inviting girls from the neighborhood over at any chance she had while Sybil stayed with her before they married. It was outright insulting to Sybil as the girls kept trying to touch him and push themselves between the two of them. When one of his uncles had said in front of Sybil that he didn't see why Tom couldn't marry a girl from "home", Tom had blown up. The aftermath had been a stop to the outright insults but the tension when they were with his family was always there.

Tom's work had been an eye opener. He had received death threats from both the English and the republican sides. If he submitted an impartial report on an event that put either side in a bad light the threats started. He was all for home rule, but little seemed to be changing for the poorest of the poor. The starving still begged at the door of the Bishop's house for table scraps. Families in the worst parts of the city still shared one toilet among ten or more families, and the threat of yet another famine was ever present. They were people dying in droves from what was termed the "Irish Disease" or by another name, tuberculosis.

His lot from working to middle class had come with a lot of work and at some cost. His life was now much easier that it had been in the past and he hadn't felt cold or the pangs of hunger in years. Tom looked at the plate in front of him and rolled the peas around with his fork. At times all the decadence of his wife's family made the food stick in his throat. Was he turning his back on whom he really was? Was he setting a bad example for his child by buying into this life style? He still believed in social reform, but now the direction of how to achieve it seemed blurred.

He wasn't really listening to the dinner conversation around him until the conversation turned to John Bates and the appeal Matthew was involved in.

"The case against him is circumstantial at best but the odd pieces of information tend to be damning," Matthew was saying. "We still can't explain the scratch on John's face"

"He got it when Carlisle hit him," said Tom not looking up from his plate.

"What did you say?" Lord Grantham exclaimed.

The room fell silent as all eyes turned towards Tom. He looked up looked directly at his father-in-law and repeated, "I said John Bates got the scratch on his face when Carlisle hit him."

_The description of poverty in Ireland is based on an interview with Pulitzer Prize Winner Frank McCourt about his childhood in depression era Limerick. I found it on YouTube._


	2. In the Library

_Series 2, Episode 6 has a very slight reference to Bates, Carlisle and Branson all in the same place at the same time. The conversation takes place between Carson and Carlisle. I try to avoid repeating script from the show. Thanks for all the comments and follows. Murder mystery is a new one for me! Please comment if you can._

In the Library

The dining room was awash in voices all talking at once and all addressing their questions directly at Tom Branson.

"Are you sure?"

"When?"

"How did it happen?"

"How can you be certain?"

Sybil was the only one who was remaining silent. Tom stood up walked to Sybil and laid a hand on her shoulder. She covered his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she returned to her meal.

"Lord Grantham, Matthew, perhaps we should continue this conversation in private," said Tom. "Mr. Carson would you please join us."

And with that he headed for the dining room door to wait for the other men. The Dowager Countess rose as well.

"If you think I'm missing this, you have another thought coming. This will be even better than when Sir Richard left," she said with a look of glee in her eye. If there was gossip or a scandal coming, she wanted to be the first to hear it.

"Where do you get off, ordering me about in my own house," said Lord Grantham.

"Do you really want the servants to hear what I have to say," said Tom.

"You're quite right," Matthew chimed in and headed out the door for the library.

Once the five of them were in the library and the Dowager Countess was seated Lord Grantham finally spoke.

"What is the meaning of this? Why didn't you speak up before now?"

"I thought John Bates would have told you himself. I see now he didn't. It wasn't my place to tell you. Besides at the time I was in your employ. Who would you have believed the man who was engaged to your eldest daughter at the time, or a servant?"

Lord Grantham could only grimace.

"He has you there, Robert," said the Dowager Countess.

"I see your point," said Matthew. "You had better tell us what happened. Try to remember as much detail as you can."

"The night before I took Mr. Bates to the train, Mr. Carson told me quite late that I would be taking Sir Richard Carlisle to the same train. I had planned to use the town car because I had the Renault apart. I remember it because I had to work late to get the car repaired. Lady Violet had to be driven home and I used the town car which was unusual," Tom recounted. "Mr. Carson, do remember that."

"Yes, now that you mention it, I do," said Mr. Carson.

"I took both Mr. Bates and Sir Robert Carlisle to the London train in the morning. I don't remember exactly which train it was. When we got there I let Sir Richard out and went around back to get his bag. As you know Mr. Bates is rather slow getting out of the front of the car because it has a high step. I could hear them talking. Carlisle was shouting actually. So I stepped around the corner of the car to see what was going on. That is when Carlisle hit Bates. Bates lost his balance and fell on the gravel," Tom paused at this point.

"Good God," said Lord Grantham. "Bates has never said a word about this."

"There's more," said Tom. "When Carlisle was standing over Bates he said, "You will rue the day Vera Bates tries to cross me. You both will."

"Are you sure that is exactly what he said?" Matthew inquired.

"Yes its not something one would forget."

"Did you over hear their entire conversation?" asked the Dowager Countess.

"I did, but it didn't make any sense to me at the time. It still doesn't really. Something about Bates wife and Lady Mary."

"You had better stop there," said Matthew. "I want you to swear out an affidavit describing what you heard and saw. Are you free the beginning of this week?"

"I don't have to be back in London until Wednesday when parliament reconvenes."

"Good, I'll telephone George Murray in the morning to set something up. Don't discuss this with anyone else. The rest of you don't repeat this. I don't want any accusations of evidence tampering. Does everyone understand?"

There were head nods all around.

"Well all this drama has quite worn me out," exclaimed the Dowager Countess. "Carson, please have the car brought around."

"I'll see you out, Mama," said Lord Grantham.

As the senior Granthams left the library, the two younger men could hear the Dowager Countesses' voice.

"I knew this would be better than a novel. You never know what will come out of that husband of Sybil's. Rather like a box of Belgian chocolates. He is always a surprise."

"Usually a radical surprise."

"Now Robert, one must make the best of things. I was talking to…"

Tom walked over and closed the door. He was trying hard not to laugh but wasn't having much success. Matthew's face was also turning red as he tried to hold in his laughter. At the sound of the click of the door latch he almost doubled over laughing.

"I wonder what she says about me when I'm not around," Matthew said while still laughing.

"Plenty," said Tom who had given up on trying to hold back his laughter. "Remember I drove her around for five and a half years."

When their laughter finally subsided Tom's face got more serious.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you, but please don't repeat this to Sybil. It will only upset her."

"Alright,"

"The first time Bates wife showed up she was staying at the Grantham Arms. She came out of the house after seeing Bates. I was working in the yard behind the kitchen. She came up to me and asked me if I wanted to join her for a drink later and keep her company."

"Crickey!"

"How did she put it? I could use some company to keep me warm tonight, she said."

"What did you say?"

"What the hell did you think I said? For one thing John Bates is one of the few people who ever treated me like an equal around here and the other the woman was a scab. Reminded me of a snake. I respectfully declined her invitation."

"I can see why you would want to keep that piece of information to yourself. I've got some thinking to do."

"Well, I had better go and find my wife. I want to check on the little one before bed."

"Right, I will call over in the morning. Once I have something set up."

Tom and Matthew headed to the drawing room to rejoin the women. They received expectant looks from Lady Grantham and all of her daughters.

"Tom has remembered a fairly significant event that may help Bates' case. I have advised everyone not to discuss it," Matthew said.

Sybil rose to go and check on the baby. Tom went with her. As Mary and Matthew prepared to leave the Abbey for Crawley house, Matthew inquired, "What do you know about a connection between Bates' wife and Richard Carlisle?"

"More than I would like to," came the reply from his wife.


	3. Mary, Mary Quite Contrary

Mary, Mary Quite Contrary

Sybil Branson was folding baby cloths and storing them in the drawers of an armoire in the nursery the next morning. Her husband lay on his back in the middle of the floor bouncing their three-month-old on his stomach. The blabber of nonsense coming from her husband and the bouncing was making the little one giggle and squirm and drool all over his father's clean shirt. Sybil laughed at the antics as she moved to put away the large pile of nappies that had come up from the laundry.

They had declined her parents offer to hire a full time nurse and had made do with the help of a young maid named Katie. Katie would care for the baby while they were occupied with family duties or when Sybil wanted to go out. The rest of the time Sybil or Tom cared for the baby themselves. It was a good arrangement for Sybil as she was able to go to the hospital and attend informal nursing trainings or go on outings, as she desired. It was still too early for Sybil to think about resuming a full time occupation.

"That baby is going to spit up all over you," Sybil said.

"You wouldn't do that to your dear Da, now would you?" Tom cooed to the baby.

Just then a large string of spit trickled down the babies chin to land squarely in the center of his chest. Sybil had just finished her tasks when a knock came at the door.

"Mr. Branson," said Anna as she entered the room. "There is a telephone call for you from Mr. Matthew."

"Thank you, Anna."

Tom got up, tucked the baby up on one arm and headed out the door. Anna could only shake her head in disbelief. Tom and Sybil Branson were just so peculiar. They seemed to have their own way of doing almost everything and that included raising children. No one else in the family would wander around the house with their shirt sleeves rolled up and a baby on their shoulder. Anna couldn't even remember her own father behaving in such a manner with her younger siblings.

"Anna, did Carson tell you what happened last night?" Sybil asked.

"He only mentioned that Mr. Branson may have remembered something that might help John's appeal," said Anna. "At this point I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Come and sit for a minute."

Sybil indicated a pair of overstuffed armchairs near the window.

"Tom remembered how Bates got the scratch on his face. He can be a witness to that. At least that's something. I don't know anymore than that."

Anna's eyes were downcast. Her hands clasped together in her lap.

"I guess its something. I have so little hope. Every time things seem like they are going better, they seem to get worse."

"My husband is much brighter than anyone around here gives him credit for. If he can help he will."

"Thank you. It means a lot to both John and I," Anna paused. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Were you happy in Ireland?"

Sybil's face clouded over for a minute.

"Yes and no," she replied. "I was happy when I was at home or with our own friends. But I fear I will always be "that English girl" to his family. It was the same when I worked as a nurse. Some of the patients would hear my accent and wouldn't let me touch them. It wasn't easy. I am happy that I married him though." Sybil reached out and took Anna's hand. "You will be happy too one day. I'm certain of it."

Tom came back through the door just then.

"I have to meet Lady Mary and Matthew at the train in an hour. We are going up to London to meet with George Murray in London this afternoon."

"Why is Mary going?" Sybil inquired.

"I have no idea," said Tom. "Though I'm sure I will find out. Here take the little nipper. I have to go get changed."

"Anna would you mind taking over with the baby for a few minutes while I get Katie? I have to meet cousin Isobel soon myself."

"Yes, of course Lady Sybil."

Anna reached out and took the squirmy baby from Sybil. She could hear the two of them as they walked off down the hall discussing a tweed suit of Tom's that Sybil disliked. Anna looked at the baby and cuddled him close. She wondered if the day would ever come when she and John would have children or if they would ever have the chance to live together as man and wife.

"No misgivings," she told herself as Katie arrived to take over her duties.

Mary and Matthew were waiting at the train station when Tom arrived. Matthew already had their tickets and they boarded the train immediately. They chose a compartment that was empty except for them.

"Mary, I want you to tell Tom what you told me last night," said Matthew. He gave Mary a stern look. Matthew knew there was no love lost between his wife and her brother-in-law but he had never gotten the details of the hostility out of her. He had not been impressed with her last night when she had divulged Sir Richard's involvement in covering up the Pamuk affair. Matthew suspected her self-interest in the entire affair could have cost an innocent man his life.

Mary stuck her chin even further in the air so she was looking directly down her nose at him, Tom noted. Christ she was a bitch. Tom would never forgive her for her performance when he and Sybil had attempted to elope. On top of her talking her sister into leaving, she had insulted him with money. She was just like her father. He didn't know what Matthew saw in her. Matthew was a decent man if a bit of a mommy's boy. "I wonder who wears the pants in that home?" he thought to himself.

"Bates' wife found out about the whole Pamuk affair," said Mary. She refused to blush or look embarrassed in front of Branson. She couldn't see what her sister saw in him. He was so common even with a decent suit. He hadn't even been middle class when they got engaged. No matter how educated he was, or how well he did with his career, he would always be "the chauffeur" to her. "I told Sir Richard everything and he paid Vera Bates for her story. He had her sign a contract."

"He paid her for an exclusive?" Tom asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Mary responded.

"An exclusive is when a publisher has sole rights to a story."

"I believe so."

"Interesting," said Tom. He pulled a notebook out of an inside pocket and started writing. "I made some notes of the conversation I overheard. It didn't make sense before now."

He flipped a page and handed the notebook to Matthew. Matthew read the notes over and sighed. They may have the explanation for the scrape on Bates' face, but his motive for committing the crime was stronger than ever. They would have to wait and hear what Murray, the lead solicitor on the case had to say.


	4. Accusations

Accusations

Mary, Matthew and Tom had been met at the train by Murray's driver and delivered quickly to the front of an office in the legal district that looked exactly like every other door on the street. It was a Saturday and the streets were quiet. There were no wigged and gowned lawyers going to and from the courthouse or court officers running back and forth from the offices. They were shown to a room dominated by a large wooden desk, four leather chairs and walls covered in volumes and volumes of legal books.

Mr. Murray came bustling in and greeted Lady Mary first.

"How nice to see you Lady Mary, Mr. Crawley," he said. "Mr. Branson I believe I met you at Lady Mary and Mr. Crawley's wedding?"

"Yes, you did."

"You are Lord Grantham's son-in-law are you not?"

"That is correct. I am married to Lady Sybil."

"Everyone, please be seated," Mr. Murray said, while gesturing to the chairs. "What is this about new evidence in the Bates' appeal?"

"Tom Branson here, witnessed John Bates receiving the scuff mark on his face," said Matthew. "As well he witnessed an argument between Mr. Bates and his assailant that may shed more light on the case."

"Well that is a development."

"Yes, as well Lady Mary has some information that makes sense of the argument, Mr. Branson overheard."

"One minute," Mr. Murray said. "I will bring in my stenographer to get this recorded."

He went to the door and called in a young woman from the outer office. Once they were all seated again. Matthew spoke.

"I think it would be best if Mary told you her part first, although it will make more sense once you hear from Mr. Branson."

Mary shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Tom glanced at her seated between him and Matthew. She looked the most uncertain he had ever seen her. He almost felt sorry for her, almost but not quite. He looked at Matthew sitting there not touching his wife and wondered how he could not at least reach out and hold her hand or comfort her in a small way. The aristocratic ways weren't for him, no matter how long he would be surrounded by them.

When Mary had finished telling Mr. Murray about the arrangement between Sir Richard and the late Mrs. Bates, it was time for George Murray to ask her more questions.

"Did you ever see a copy of the agreement?"

"No, Sir Richard told me about it."

"Who else knew about the agreement?"

"Mr. Bates, we had discussed it once."

"Do you know if Mr. Bates profited in any way from the agreement?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Not even from Vera Bates' estate?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Since you never actually laid eyes on the document or had the opportunity to read it, it is inadmissible in court as hearsay. I can say that any proof of this agreement is actually more damning as it gives additional financial motivation to the crime."

"I thought so too, at first," Matthew said. "Until I heard what Mr. Branson had to say."

By now Mary was starting to visibly wilt in her chair from the strain.

"Perhaps we could take a minute for my wife to get a breath of air, Mr. Murray."

"Yes, yes, quite so," said Mr. Murray. During the short recess George Murray contemplated where he had seen Tom Branson before and not just from Lady Mary and Matthew's wedding. There was something about him that was familiar but he couldn't place him.

Once they all had moved back into the room and retaken their seats it was Tom's turn to recount his story of the previous evening.

"You worked for Lord Grantham as his chauffeur."

"Yes, I did."

"What do you hope to gain by making accusations against Sir Richard?"

"I beg your pardon," Tom's eyes narrowed.

"You must have something to gain. Sir Richard is a wealthy newspaper owner and you are I assume a struggling journalist. Do you hope to make a political statement by besmirching the good name of a man well on his way to a peerage? After all you are Irish and part of this nonsense going on in Ireland, aren't you?"

Matthew and Mary were both stunned by the attack on Tom. Mary's mouth fell open slightly as she looked at her brother-in-law. Matthew's eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between the two other men.

"First of all, _Mr. Murray,_" Tom said. His face was starting to flush and he looked like he was rapidly getting angrier at every word that Murray had uttered. "I am a long way from a struggling journalist. I am syndicated in five countries. I write about politics and parliamentary law, which is a far cry from the tabloid trash that Sir Richard publishes. I have no interest in Sir Richard's _"good name" _or otherwise. I am interested in the truth, which as Mr. Bates solicitor I should think you would be as well. Whether or not I am Irish has no bearing on this."

Mary had regained her composure enough to be able to speak.

"Mr. Murray, I have known my brother-in-law for over seven years. In all that time, I have never known him to lie. What could he possibly hope to gain?"

"Here is a man who has gone from chauffeur to Lord Grantham's son-in-law. He is obviously ambitious and will take advantage of every opportunity presented. There is a great deal to gain by extorting funds from Sir Richard." George Murray almost snarled. His eldest son was serving as an officer in the British Army in Ireland. As well George Murray had never taken on an Irish client and he never would. He wasn't happy to have one of "them" sitting in his office even as a potential witness. The Irish were completely untrustworthy and nothing would ever change his mind.

"Enough of this," Matthew said, finally regaining his composure. He was getting angry as well. Tom looked like he was about to explode. Mary was holding her composure but Matthew knew her well enough to recognize the anger under the layer of her deceptive exterior. "Mr. Murray, I can see that we are getting no where and benefiting no one. We will take our leave and you can be sure Lord Grantham will hear about this."

With that Matthew stood to leave. He needed to get Tom out of there and Mary looked like she was about to say something. The others followed his lead. Although Tom never took his eyes off George Murray until he went out the door.

"I didn't expect that," said Matthew once they were on the sidewalk in front of the office. "I'm sorry he spoke to you in that manner. Mary are you quite alright?"

Mary was even paler than normal.

"Yes, I will be alright. Tom, I'm ever so sorry he spoke to you like that. I would have never suspected something like that was awaiting us today." It was the first time Mary had ever called her brother-in-law by his first name.

"It isn't your fault," Tom said as he slowly regained himself. "Let's go for tea. The press club where I stay in London isn't too far from here. They allow women in the dining room."

Mary and Matthew only nodded. Mary knew enough not to add further insult by declining his invitation. They hailed a passing cab and Tom gave directions to his club. When they pulled up in front of one of the most prestigious clubs in the city. Mary had the good grace not to gawk as they headed inside.

"The paper keeps rooms here. Its close to parliament and they have the latest wire equipment for submitting stories. The dining room is through here."


	5. Joining Forces

Joining Forces

Mary, Matthew and Tom were seated in the dining room of the London Press Club. Their tea and sandwiches had been delivered and they were all trying to absorb what had just transpired at Mr. Murray's office.

"What would have prompted Mr. Murray to behave in such a manner?" Mary inquired of the other two. "I shouldn't think he would want to risk loosing Papa's business."

"That is the right question, although we don't have the answer," Tom answered.

"What do you mean by the right question?" Matthew asked.

"Lady Mary is right to ask, why would he attack me in such a strong display of prejudice and risk loosing his retainer and fees for her father. He seemed to have no interest in the truth. He was only interested in discrediting me. There is something more going on, but we don't know what it is."

"I see what you mean," said Matthew. "His behavior was certainly odd. You don't seem to upset by his attitude."

"Its nothing I haven't experienced before. You should have seen Sybil the first time she experienced something like that. She was magnificent. Torn the man to shreds with a sweet smile. Had him eating out of her hand in minutes," Tom shook his head and laughed slightly at the memory.

Matthew and Mary exchanged a glance. Today had been both of their first exposures to such blatant racism from someone they knew. It had been an unsettling experience especially as it was directed towards someone with a family connection.

"You certainly seem to have had a meteoric rise to success in journalism," Mary said to Tom changing the topic. "With all this." She gestured around her.

"Not so meteoric. It was a lot of work and took a long time. It still is a lot of work."

"You've only been at this less than two years," Mary said.

"Actually more like six. I used to write freelance in my spare time when I worked for your father."

"Good gracious," Matthew exclaimed. "All that time and you never let on to anyone at the estate?"

"Sybil knew about some of it," said Tom.

"Then why did you stay so long?" Mary asked.

"I had my reasons, most of them centered around your sister," said Tom. "Its old history. Now, I have some questions about the whole Bates' trial. We only heard what was in family letters. The trial didn't make the papers in Ireland or at least not the ones I read."

"Ask away," said Matthew

"Who were the witnesses in the trial and were they for the defense or prosecution?"

"Miss O'Brien and Mrs. Hughes were called for the prosecution," Mary said.

"I see," said Tom. "Who was called for the defense?"

"Lord Grantham," said Matthew. "But his words were turned against Bates."

"No one else? Doesn't that seem odd?"

"I'm not a barrister, but it did seem a rather odd," said Matthew.

"It seems like there are missing pieces in the story of what happened," said Tom. "Either Bates was unwilling to supply the details or didn't know about them."

"Yes, it does and it is breeding more questions all the time," said Matthew.

"Maybe I could be of some help with that," Tom said.

"How so?" Mary asked.

"I ask questions and complete stories by looking for what is not said every day. Its my job," said Tom. "It seems like the story of what happened with Mr. Bates wife is a lot like that. I don't know anything about criminal law but I could possibly be of help with the story. If you are willing to accept the offer?"

"Right now, it's the best offer I have heard in months and I gladly accept, although I would have to get Bates' permission for you to work on the case in any official capacity," said Matthew. "I definitely need to discuss the events at Murray's office with Robert. I think you should all be there when I do."

"I don't know if he would like me being party to a private discussion regarding your legal affairs," said Tom.

"You are part of this whether he wants you to be or not," said Mary. "For whatever our differences you are my sister's husband and I want you included."

"Thank you for that," said Tom. "Now I have some more technical questions about information gathering for Matthew."

"Feel free to ask," said Matthew.

An hour later Tom had taken Matthew up to his room to show him the type of story board and time line he used for the work he was involved in. Many of the issues Tom covered were complex with multiple facets. The techniques he had learned by working in the newsroom in Dublin stood him well in London. He explained that laying the issues out on a wall or board allowed room to make notes on missing information and keep tighter control of what sources had been approached and whom he needed to interview next.

On the train ride back to Yorkshire discussion turned back to the scene in Murray's office.

"One thing that struck me while I was listening to him question Lady Mary, was what happened to the other copies of the contract he had with Vera Bates. I have never heard of anyone not receiving a copy of that type of contract."

"You're right," said Matthew. "Both parties normally receive a copy of any contract signed. Vera Bates should have had a copy."

"Who has access to her personal papers and effects?"

"I would have to ask John Bates."

"We should go pay him a visit early in the week to get some answers. I also think we should set up an area to work from. Somewhere private, away from the prying eyes of anyone with the inclination to gossip."

"Why don't you work from Matthew's office or from Crawley house?" volunteered Mary.

"There is too much chance for gossip at Crawley house, I think," said Tom.

"I will inquire about space at the office on Monday and assemble any information I have so we can get started laying out the "story board", you called it?"

"Yes, that is what it is called. If nothing else it will give us a clear idea of what happened and where the major questions lie."

"I want to be involved in any way I can," stated Mary.

"I don't see why you can't help in some capacity," said Matthew.

"I don't either, but you will have to be careful. Your status could be helpful or it could be a hindrance. At times when you start asking questions about things that people don't want to acknowledge it can get dangerous. Don't do anything without checking with one of us first, for your own protection," said Tom.

"If we're going to work on the same side, then we need to be on the same side," said Mary. "I'm willing to put aside our differences if it will help Anna and Bates."

"Its fine with me," said Tom. He knew she would not do anything to jeopardize Anna. Her softening of attitude towards him today was a surprise but he still had his reservations when it came to family interactions.

When they arrived at the station, Matthew drove them to the Abbey in his car. Lord Grantham came to meet them at the door. Anna was standing to the back of the small greeting party nervously twisting her hands.

"How did it go?" Lord Grantham inquired as they stepped out of the car.

"Let's step into the library, so we can talk in private," Matthew said with a pointed look at Thomas who was standing by the door to take their coats. "Anna, please join us."

Once the doors were closed behind them, Mary moved to take Anna's hands in hers.

"I don't want you to be disappointed, Anna, but it didn't go well in London."

"I have had too many disappointments to get my hopes up, Lady Mary."

"What happened?" Lord Grantham inquired.

"Mr. Murray verbally attacked Tom," Mary said. "He wouldn't listen to anything he had to say."

"What did you say to him," Lord Grantham turned and glared at Tom.

"Tom was perfectly polite, Papa," Mary defended before Tom had a chance to answer. "Mr. Murray's behavior was in one word bizarre. Perhaps Matthew should be the one to tell you."

Mary using Tom's first name and coming to his defense wasn't lost on Lord Grantham. Matthew quickly told Lord Grantham what had transpired at the London solicitor's office.

"Matthew and I have decided to work together to try and find answers to the questions that keep coming up in the case. With your and John's permissions of course," Tom said to Anna.

Anna nodded while brushing tears from her eyes.

"Now we need to talk to Lord Grantham alone, if you please," Matthew said to Anna.

"Of course, Mr. Crawley," Anna said as she rose to leave.

"Murray was trying to hide something, I'm sure of it," Matthew said.

"What would he have to hide?" Lord Grantham questioned. "He has been our lawyer for years."

"He was certainly more interested in discrediting me than getting to the truth." Tom said.

"He called Tom an opportunist," Mary said. "I don't trust the man anymore."

"What are you all trying to say? You think he took a bribe or is into something nefarious? That is a big accusation."

"We aren't saying anything of the sort," said Tom. "We are only saying that there is something he is not saying. He ignored the truth and insulted members of your family and that is enough for us to start asking questions and getting some answers."

_Took forever to find the name of the actual Press Club in London. It was located near Fleet Street. The London Press Club was part of the European Press Society. The club no longer has facilities._


	6. Office Space

_Thank you for all your comments and reviews. This story is a bit different than my others as it has way less research except trying to pry little pieces out of the show. If you haven't read my other stories, this one does reference them so would make more sense if you get a chance. Chronological order story wise is Becoming T. Branson, Generations, Journeys, Who Killed Vera Bates? Journeys also references Truth in Anger. Please remember I am making this up as I go based on the first two series of DA. _

Office Space

By Tuesday Matthew had arranged office space at his Ripon office for them to use and a visit to the prison had been arranged. Anna was invited along to visit her husband. Tom drove Matthew's car while Matthew rode in the passenger seat and the women occupied the back.

"We will keep the meeting with John short to allow you as much time with him as possible, Anna," Matthew had said. "But Tom and I do need to discuss some particulars of the case with him. I don't see any point in telling John about the issues with Mr. Murray. It would just worry him."

"I have to go up to London tomorrow night for work," Tom said. "I will probably be gone a fortnight. Mary will be a great help if she can get started at putting any documents you have into chronological order and start posting things on the board. I could go over how to get started tomorrow morning with her."

"We have to ensure due diligence is performed with receipt of any evidence. That includes documents," said Matthew. "I will go over how tomorrow with both of you. I will book some time specifically so we can get started. I have the original court transcripts as well as a few other documents."

"I'm sure the system I use for journalism is completely different than legal work. I have some ideas about how we can get ahold of other documents we might need, but we need to talk to John first. He might have an idea how we can find them easier."

"I'm just worried Mary might try and do something on her own. She's a little head strong you know."

"Must be a trait of the Crawley women."

Both men started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" immediately came from the back seat.

John Bates was surprised to see both Matthew Crawley and Tom Branson sitting across from him when he was shown into the visitor's room. Tom looked quite different than when John had last seen him. He was better dressed and seemed much more confident in the presence of one of the Crawleys.

"John, its good to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances," said Tom. John looked beaten to Tom, like a hollow shell of his former self. John had always been reserved but underneath there was always a twinkle in his eye and friendliness about him. All of that was gone now.

"Circumstances could be much better. It is good to see you. What are you doing here?" asked John.

"Tom has volunteered to give testimony as to Sir Richard Carlisle striking you and giving you the mark on your face," Matthew said. "As well he is willing to help piece together more information and evidence in the case. Lady Mary has also volunteer to help. We need your permission for them to work on the case though."

"I have no objection if you think it will help. At this point I have little hope."

"The story behind what happened to your wife seems to be missing pieces of information," Tom said. "You might not even realize if you know something that may be relevant. Another way of looking at things might shed some light."

"Do you remember Sir Richard striking you when Tom dropped you at the train to London?"

"Yes. I didn't mention it before as it would have lead straight back to Lady Mary."

"The entire affair is out in the open now and Lady Mary has told Tom and myself about the agreement between Sir Richard and the late Mrs. Bates."

"Do you know where any papers or affects of hers would be kept?" Tom asked.

"As far as I know the London police have it all in evidence."

Tom nodded as he took notes.

"Do you remember ever seeing a written copy of the agreement between Sir Richard and Vera?"

"No, but by then we were barely on speaking terms."

"I will come back next week. Try to remember even the slightest detail of Vera's relationship with Sir Richard, or anything else that will help us get a better picture of what happened to her. If something is overlooked, we'll try our best to find it," said Matthew. "Anna is here. We will take our leave now."

The following day Tom and Mary arrived at Matthew's office mid-morning. They had a small office they could use, where no one would disturb their work. Matthew first instructed them on how to catalogue the incoming documents. He had put together the court transcripts and copies of Bates' original statement to the police.

Tom showed them how to start the time line and went over the importance of keeping the notes large enough to be read from a distance.

"No matter how small or insignificant an item seems, write it down and stick it up with the appropriate section. Even if a question comes to you that you can't answer, write it down."

"I've sent a subpoena for copies of the documents being held in London and a list of all items they are holding. I should have them in a few days," said Matthew.

"Good, I won't be here. Would you have any problem going through the letters and documents Lady Mary?"

"No, I have no issue with it. I want to help."

"I just hope the copy of that contract is there. I have an idea of how to get a copy, but I hope it doesn't come to that."

Matthew returned to his regular duties while Mary and Tom got down to working on the existing papers and information they had. It started to become obvious to both of them very quickly that the testimony given by Miss O'Brien and Mrs. Hughes only told small parts of what the women had overheard.

"I will need to interview both of them," said Tom.

"Is there anyway I can assist with that," Mary asked.

"I think it would be a good idea if you were present. It will give you an idea of the type of questions that I ask and how they are prepared. Remember I am just a reporter so I look at this from a much different angle than Matthew does."

"If I didn't say it before, thank you for doing this."

"It might do no good, you know. I'll have wasted your time and everyone else's."

"Its better than doing nothing. Now show me how you prepare your questions."

Later that day, Tom and Mary headed back to Downton to interview the two women. Mary took careful note of they way Tom asked the questions and then noted any additional questions that occurred to him while the women were speaking.

"Please try to be as open as possible," Mary told the women. "Don't try to spare mine or anyone's feelings. We are just trying to get to the truth."

When they were done with the two interviews, Tom advised Mary that he would type his notes so she could incorporate them into their existing timeline.

"While I'm gone for work perhaps you could go over your father's statements. I think any questions would go better coming from you."

"I quite agree," said Mary. "He may be more relaxed with me asking about these things, but I doubt in the end it will make much difference."

"We won't know unless we ask."

"True," said Mary. "This was becoming a huge box of worms," she thought. "But it is better than doing nothing. No wonder Edith and Sybil wanted to do things that made you feel useful."


	7. First Pieces

First Pieces

Almost two weeks later Matthew had received copies of Vera Bates private correspondence and documents. Mary had spent time at the office everyday going over each letter and piece of information. Matthew joined her on some mornings to review any of the papers of a legal nature or that she didn't understand. They were making good progress but still had not found a copy of the agreement between Vera and Sir Richard Carlisle.

Tom had telephoned Matthew at the beginning of the second week to say he had made inquiries with the business reporters at his club regarding any connections between Mr. Murray and Sir Richard. Tom just couldn't let go the way Murray had defended Sir Richard. There had to be something there, he just knew it. Sir Richard was powerful in the journalism world and any inquiries into his affairs had to be made in the strictest confidence.

"Matthew, I have gotten some news that connects Sir Richard to Mr. Murray."

"Oh?"

"It seems that Mr. Murray handled the legal work for the purchase of three of Sir Richard's papers."

Matthew let out a long whistle.

"That explains why Murray was so eager to discount your evidence. Especially if he is still on retainer with Sir Richard."

"I wouldn't put anything past Richard Carlisle. He's a nasty piece of work."

"When are you getting back?"

"Another three days here at least. I expect parliament will go into recess and I will be up in Yorkshire. I can work from there."

"Good, give me a call and I will meet you at the station."

This was an interesting turn of events, Matthew thought to himself. Not only was there a connection between Sir Richard and Vera Bates, but also between Sir Richard and Mr. Murray. Matthew headed for the "war room" as they had dubbed the spare office to add the piece to the puzzle.

Matthew walked from his office to the station in order meet Tom at the appointed time. Each man carried a bag as they walked back to the office.

"I've had a few days to think things over since you told me about Murray and Carlisle's connection," said Matthew. I think we almost have enough for a mistrial, but beyond that we don't have enough to clear John or change any of the testimony or evidence other than the mark on his face."

"How so?"

"There is a definite connection between Murray and Carlisle. Proof of that is easy to obtain, as Murray's name would be on any registered transfer documents for the purchase of the newspapers. They are a matter of public record. I have already sent for copies," Matthew paused as they crossed the street. "You can testify that you overheard an argument between Carlisle and Bates. That establishes a clear conflict of interest on the part of Murray. He may well have been aware of the connection previously and chose to suppress evidence."

"John Bates is half Irish as well. Murray obviously has anti-Irish sentiment, but I'm sure the courts don't care about that."

"No, it is not admissible in court and almost impossible to prove as far as I know. We still haven't found a copy of the contract between Vera Bates and Carlisle."

They had arrived at the office and went directly to look at the materials Mary had been working on.

"She's done a good job of it, so far," Tom said. "There is a way to get a copy of Vera's contract but you won't like it. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Mid September was warm that year. Sybil was tired and anxious by the time Tom had returned from the last sitting of parliament. He was doing what he always did in her mind, working too hard. He was clearly exhausted and with helping Matthew and Mary with the Bates situation he was more preoccupied than usual. The baby had been crying a lot and she had been trying her best to take care of him herself, but the constant crying was starting to really wear on her. Tom was getting irritable from being up nights when he was home. She didn't want to stay at Downton indefinitely, but at the same time she didn't want to return to Ireland. She had no idea how she was going to broach the subject with Tom.

Tonight at dinner Tom seemed more anxious than usual. He and Matthew keep exchanging glances and neither one looked in the least relaxed. Mary on the other hand was her usual self. Something was going on Sybil realized, she would have to wait until she had her husband alone or the two men let on what was bothering them. Either way, she was determined to find out tonight.

Later in the drawing room, Matthew finally spoke up.

"We have a bit of a break through in the Bates affair. I believe we almost have enough evidence to have a mistrial declared. We are still missing one crucial piece of evidence."

"That sounds like grand news," said Lord Grantham.

"Anna will be thrilled," said Lady Cora.

"It doesn't mean we have enough to get him released," Matthew said. "Just grounds for a new trial, well almost." He paused before continuing. "We can prove Mr. Murray has worked for Sir Richard Carlisle extensively. This proves Murray had motive to misrepresent Bates if we can establish a connection between Sir Richard and Vera Bates."

"Good God," said Lord Grantham.

"I no longer feel comfortable leaving the estate affairs in his hands," Matthew said. "But we can discuss that in private."

"There is a way to get the missing document we need," Tom said. "Unfortunately, it will not be pleasant."

Tom was gritting his teeth. He knew his idea made sense, but his in-laws wouldn't see it that way. He could easily be on their permanent bad side if he didn't watch what he said.

"Well out with it then," said the Dowager Countess. "No use waiting until the cream curdles."

"If Murray was indeed working for Sir Richard his advice not to respond with a prepared statement to the Pamuk affair could quite possibly not have been in Lady Mary's best interests. I suggest we arrange a private interview with a reporter not connected with Sir Richard to tell her own story."

"Preposterous!"

"Don't be ridiculous," said the Dowager Countess. "Our kind do not discuss their private affairs with the press."

"If there was another way, I would never suggest this," Tom said. "A condition of the exclusive interview could be the journalist involved obtain a copy of the contract between Vera Bates and Sir Richard. If they are working on the story, the paper holding the contract will release a copy to prevent any infringement of story rights."

"I couldn't possibly," Mary exclaimed. Her face was showing her shock and embarrassment.

"Do you think you will make my daughter a laughing stock?" asked Lord Grantham.

"Not at all and that is not what I'm proposing," said Tom. "The damage is already done. I am suggesting a counter measure to lessen it." "Here we go," he thought to himself. "Time to feel the wrath of the Crawley's."

"You all need to listen to him," Matthew said. "I agree with what he has to say. I would never do anything to jeopardize Mary or further damage her reputation."

"I've never believed half of that story that Sir Richard put out. Not for a second. No one who knows Lady Mary would ever believe she "invited" a man to her room. Sir Richard made sure she was portrayed in the worst light possible. Choosing the right reporter, and preparing yourself properly could go a long way in repairing some of the damage he caused," Tom paused and looked around the room. "Has staying silent improved anything?"

Mary was getting more upset and embarrassed with the discussion of her private affairs, even though they were public knowledge.

"Is this revenge for me trying to stop you two from getting married?" she asked. "I thought we could possibly be friends, but I see now you haven't changed one bit."

"You caused enough problems, that I won't soon forget, but this isn't about revenge. I wouldn't suggest it if I thought there was another way," said Tom trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Is all your family pride worth the life imprisonment of a man who is most likely innocent?"

"Mary! Tom!" Sybil exclaimed. "Stop this at once both of you! Tom, I'm surprised you would suggest such a thing."

The Dowager Countess was so stunned by the turn of events she was for once speechless. Lord Grantham was pacing by the fireplace but otherwise remained silent.

"I think it would be best if we all slept on this and thought it over," said Matthew. "We can discuss it again, tomorrow."

"I knew this wouldn't go over well," Tom said to Sybil as they headed upstairs. "I do think it's the right move, but in the end it is up to Mary."

"What you said makes sense, but I hate to see Mary exposed to more ridicule. She doesn't deserve it."

"I've had enough for today. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's hope the baby let's us sleep for one night."


	8. Setting the Record Straight

_Just in reply to one of the reviews on whether or not the British aristocracy granted interviews. One of the documentaries put out by Prince Edward talks about how the royals would invite members of the press to dinners. The Duke and Duchess of York in the time period this is set in were more reserved but his brother was really out there and had all sorts of people in his home including press and big time scandalmongers. The story is set pre-abdication and well before the Charles and Di mess. So they wouldn't give an interview today, but then it was a different story. _

_I'm making this story up so like all fiction, it could be, it could not be, who knows just makes for a good story. _

Setting the Record Straight

Lady Mary Crawley sat as still as a statue bracing herself for the arrival of the reporter to whom she would give her exclusive interview. There had been a great many tears behind closed doors, but once she had settled down and really thought about what Tom had said she could see his point. He was thinking this through not as a member of the aristocracy, but as someone who thought her side of things mattered. Still it wasn't going to be easy.

Her father Lord Grantham sat opposite her with his back straight. Their family pride was at stake. If this went badly she would never forgive her brother-in-law and Matthew, well Matthew was entirely too trusting.

Tom had suggested contacting a reporter he knew from Ireland, who followed tabloid news and wrote a society column as well as business reports. Tom had pointed out the man was outside of Sir Richard's control and was known for unbiased reporting. The chance to meet the real Lady Mary Crawley and tell her story would be just too tempting an opportunity to pass up. The man would be on the first ferry, Tom had predicted.

Malachi Rourke stepped off the train in Ripon. He looked along the platform for Tom Branson. He couldn't believe it when Tom had contacted him about an exclusive interview with Lady Mary Crawley, lover of the Turkish diplomat. The request for a copy of the exclusive contract was a little unusual, but Tom was working on something and Malachi knew better than to ask what it was. For this interview he would have gotten a signed photograph of the Prince of Wales' latest conquest if he had to.

Tom and another blonde man were standing beside a car near the train platform. The blonde man was a little taller and broader than Tom, but had the soft look of someone who spent his days in an office.

"Malachi, glad you could make it," Tom said in greeting.

"Are you joking? I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this."

"I'd like you to meet my brother-in-law, Matthew Crawley," Tom said. "Lady Mary Crawley's husband."

"How do you do?" suddenly Malachi did a double take. "Your what?"

"Lady Mary Crawley is my sister-in-law."

"Holy Mother protect us! You don't beat all. So Sybil is…"

"Yes, my wife is an aristocrat. Not something I want spread around in Ireland."

"I can understand why. Still this is a shock."

Matthew had remained silent until now.

"Tom has assured us that you will provide an unbiased report," he said with a solemn expression.

"I will do my best. I report the facts not fiction."

"That is all we can ask," said Matthew. "Did you bring the copy of the exclusive contract with Vera Bates?"

"Yes, here it is."

Malachi pulled a large envelope out of his brief case and handed it to Matthew. Matthew quickly scanned the contents and nodded to Tom.

"Matthew and our father-in-law, Lord Grantham, will be in attendance while you interview Lady Mary. This isn't easy for her. Please respect that. "

Tom told Malachi what hotel he had booked for him in Ripon and let him know he and Sybil would be by later that evening to catch up on the happenings in Dublin. Matthew and Malachi headed off in the car for the interview, while Tom headed for the war room to log the final piece of evidence they needed for a mistrial and to spend some time contemplating what their next step should be.

"We finally have a decent piece of news for Anna and John," he thought to himself. "I hope this interview goes well, or my wife's family will never forgive me."

Mary braced herself when she heard the front door of Crawley house open. Matthew came into the drawing room accompanied by a small statured, man in his late thirty's with strawberry blonde hair. Despite his rumpled appearance from the trip, he had a piercing gaze and a look that was all business on his face.

"Lord Grantham, Lady Mary Crawley," Matthew said in introduction. "This is Malachi Rourke from Dublin."

"How do you do?" said Mary. "Please be seated."

"Rourke," Lord Grantham only nodded and did not offer to shake hands Malachi noted.

"Thank you Lady Mary and thank you very much for granting me this interview."

"I only hope that we do not mutually regret it," Mary said. She was in best aristocratic form and was using every weapon in her arsenal of drawing room training to protect herself. "Too bad I didn't have enough sense to keep myself out of this mess all those years ago," she thought to herself. "What's done is done, I have to get on with this."

Malachi pulled a notebook and pen from his case.

"If you don't understand any of my questions or are too uncomfortable to answer, please let me know."

"I am uncomfortable with this entire interview, but I will do my best to answer your questions truthfully."

"Fair enough, let's get started then."

"How did you meet Kamal Pamuk?"

Mary told the story of the hunt and Evelyn Napier bringing Mr. Pamuk unannounced as an additional guest.

"You had never met the man before?"

"Now see here," said Lord Grantham. "I don't like the direction these questions are going."

"It is a simple question, Lord Grantham without intended malice. A yes or no answer will suffice."

"No, I had never met him before," said Mary.

"Did he make any inappropriate advances to you previously during the day's activities or in the evening?"

"Yes, he did and he was rebuffed."

"I see. That is a significant item omitted in previous reports."

Matthew, Lord Grantham and Mary all looked at each other with raised eyebrows while Malachi took notes.

"How did the gentleman in question know which room was yours if you didn't give him directions."

"He must have asked one of the staff, as he did not receive directions or an invitation from me."

"You're quite sure of this?"

"Mr. Rourke I have agreed to this interview with the understanding that I would tell you the truth, please don't question that."

"Of course, Lady Mary, my apologies. What did you think when he came to your room?"

"I was terrified."

"Did you call out?"

"No, I did not."

"Why?"

Mary was startled. No one had ever asked her why before. Everyone had been ready to judge her for the worst of intentions. This odd man with an Irish accent was asking her for the truth and what she had thought. It was a little unsettling in her experience where people judged you only on the image you presented and not on your motivations.

"In my experience even the hint of a man in an unmarried woman's bedchamber would have brought scandal down upon the house. With a houseful of guests I wanted to protect my family's good name."

"Did you ask him to leave?"

"Yes I did?"

"Did he make any motion to leave your room?"

"No, he took off his robe and jumped on the bed and died."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said he died."

"Any idea why?"

Mary continued to answer questions for another ten minutes or so. When Malachi Rourke had finished the interview he rose to leave. Lord Grantham and Matthew had stayed dead still during the entire ordeal. Matthew realized he had been holding his breath for almost the entire time.

"Thank you again for your time, Lady Mary, Lord Grantham. It's been a pleasure."

"My driver will see you to your hotel," Lord Grantham said.

"Thank you very much."

With that Malachi Rourke took his leave.

"Branson does associate with some odd characters," Lord Grantham remarked.

"Are you alright, Mary?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, fine. It went better than I expected."

"Let's hope so," said Matthew.


	9. Next Steps

Next Steps

Sybil Branson stood by the side door at Downton Abbey watching her husband walk across the lawn towards the orchards. He was the picture of stress as he moved. She could feel his irritation earlier when they had gotten into an argument over the stupidest thing. She could see how tired Tom was and wanted to relieve some of the burden he was putting on himself. She had asked her father's Valet to see to his grey jacket. When Tom had found out he had flown off the handle, ranting about how he didn't want servants seeing to his personal items. It was bad enough they were staying in a place where the servants resented him and the family didn't like him. It had been a bad scene that ended with the tears coming to Sybil's eyes as she had turned and walked out on him.

She wasn't having the easiest time of it herself. The baby had just finished with a summer cold, her parents and grandmother were bristling over the intrusion of a reporter interviewing Mary and she wanted to make some career plans of her own, which was next to impossible while staying here. Top that off with her husband going to London for extended periods on a regular basis and his distance and distraction when he returned was pushing her to a breaking point. She wanted to make some decisions about their future and she wanted to make them now.

This afternoon her parents had offered to take the baby for a walk into the village in his pram. Sybil had gratefully accepted. She collected two blankets from their bedroom and headed to the orchards to find her husband. They had often spent time in the cherry orchard when they were carrying on their secret courtship and she wondered if she would find him there. The cherry orchard was like a secret oasis as it was only busy during the harvest or when the leaves were dropping. Otherwise it was virtually deserted.

Sybil pulled the gate to the orchard closed behind her, locked it and took the key. If Tom was here, they were not going to be disturbed. She found him sitting on a bench in the back corner, leaning against the wall asleep. She dropped the blankets on the ground, went to sit beside him and touched his face.

"Tom, what's wrong?" she said as he woke. "Tell me."

"Sybil," he mumbled as pulled her into an embrace. "We can't go back to Ireland right now. Its not safe. I'm not happy here. You're not happy here. I don't know what to do."

"You're a fine one, always telling me not to fret. You're doing enough for both of us."

"Malachi told me some things about what's going on there. If anyone found out about your background it would be dangerous, worse than it was before. I didn't want to accept it, but a child of mixed catholic and protestant blood in Ireland. Well, he just won't be accepted."

"I didn't want to go back, but I didn't know how to bring up the subject. We're a fine pair. No more of this grumping now. We need to make some decisions." Sybil paused. "I think I know how you feel with my family, it's the same way I feel with yours."

Tom only nodded.

"There is more than enough work for me in London and it looks like parliament will go into special sessions with the disturbances in Ireland and all the labor issues. We can stay in England for the next while at least."

"Why don't I move down to London with you?"

"Where would you stay? London is expensive to say the least, I don't know that we could afford it."

"I've been thinking about this. My family has a house that no one is using," Sybil raised a hand to stop him speaking. "Let me finish."

Tom had stood up at Sybil's suggestion. His irritation was starting to grow again.

"The London house is large but we don't need all of it. We could just open the rooms we need. If we took Katie down with us, the three of us could manage the place on our own and we could pay the expenses of running the house ourselves. We don't need the all the staff my parents would normally employ."

Tom had resumed sitting while Sybil was speaking.

"That could work. We would be far enough away from family but not too far and we would be relatively independent."

They continued to discuss the possibility of moving to Crawley House in London. Mary and Matthew were certainly not attending the season since the Pamuk story had made the papers and Sybil's parents usually stayed with her Aunt Rosamund when they went to London these days. Edith was still away on her wedding trip and wasn't expected back for months.

"I'm starting to feel better about things already," Sybil said. "I've been thinking about upgrading my nursing credentials. I could look into what's available at King's College."

"If it would make you happy, I don't see why not. What did you bring those down for?" Tom said with a nod towards the blankets sitting on the ground.

"The same reason I locked the gate to the garden," Sybil said holding up the key and giving him a slow smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Tom jumped up, pulling her behind him and heading for the pile of blankets. They were back on track. He needed to deal with some issues in the Bates matter, but that could wait till later. Right now he needed to pay some attention to his wife.

Over tea that afternoon Sybil and Tom spoke to her parents about the proposed move to London. Sybil did most of the talking as things between her husband and her parents were uneasy and would be until Malachi Rourke published his article and their judgment on the matter was decided.

"But Sybil," her mother said. "You can't possibly manage the London house without a full staff."

"We won't be opening the entire house, just two bedrooms, the dining room and library and the kitchen as well as one maids room. The rest will stay closed unless the family needs it. We managed on a lot less in Dublin."

Lord Grantham gave his permission for them to use the house. He hadn't wanted to say anything but Tom and Sybil assuming responsibility for the London house was actually welcome. The estate had been having some financial difficulties and he had been considering selling the house, although the taxes from the sale would have taken well over half of the sale price. This could be the best solution for himself as well as his daughter.

A day or two later Tom was feeling rested and ready to deal with the Bates issue. Malachi had telephoned the evening before to say his article would be published the day after tomorrow. He believed his editor had forwarded copy to the London Times for publication. Tom headed into Ripon to meet with Matthew.

"Rourke's article should be out tomorrow," he informed Matthew. "Have you had anymore insights into the Bates situation?"

"I want you to know that our wives' family attitudes are not the ones I was raised with. I don't think Rourke's article could make the situation any worse. I do hope for the best though," said Matthew. "As far as Bates, we have all the evidence for a mistrial, but we need a different barrister. One who knows criminal law well."

"I agree with you on the barrister. This is a murder case. There is nothing polite about it. You need a barrister who is, pardon the expression, a real son of a bitch. Someone who is not afraid to ask the hard questions in cross examination and will push for the truth."

"I've realized that but Robert is so resistant to hiring a new barrister."

"He is having a hard time with change, but Bates can't afford to cater to sensibilities. He almost lost his life already. You're going to have to challenge our father-in-law. I'm not going to take the fall for this."

Matthew sighed. He new Tom was right. It was annoying as hell but the man usually was correct in his insights.

"I will speak to him this evening. I've heard of a James Lewis. He is a barrister in London. He has never lost a case, even those others thought he had no chance of winning."

"Sounds like the right type of man for the job. Have you given any thought to who had motive to harm Vera?"

They discussed the case and between them deduced who were the most likely candidates. Anna of course had motive but not the opportunity. John Bates had both motive and opportunity although neither of them felt he had the disposition for murder. Sir Richard Carlisle had motive if he believed Vera would tell the story of Mary and Pamuk to his competitors, as he wanted to protect his own reputation as he was engaged to Mary at the time. He also had opportunity.

"Vera Bates had a secret lover," Matthew said. "But we don't know who it was."

"John might know, and who ever it is could certainly be a suspect if he felt she had done him out of a share of the money she had received from Sir Richard and from Bates for her silence."

"There is a fourth possibility. Vera Bates could have killed herself."

The next course of action was determined. Persuade their father-in-law to engage James Lewis as Bates' barrister, find out who the secret lover was and take a closer look at the files on the crime itself. Maybe Vera did kill herself, although with the information starting to take shape in front of them, it really didn't look like it.

_King's College was established in 1829 and contains the Florence Nightingale School of Nursing and Midwifery. It was and still is today common for the large Georgian town homes to be broken down into smaller apartments. From what I've read land transfer taxes for property sales and inheritance tax were one of the drivers that forced many of the older families to loose their estates and town homes in the period of the story._


	10. Another Lead

Another Lead

Morning dawned and with it came the arrival of the London Times complete with Malachi Rourke's article on Lady Mary Crawley. Tom and Sybil had come in for breakfast and were literally holding their breath while her father found and read the article first. When he finished it handed the paper to the pair to read it for themselves.

"Its not that bad," said Sybil. "He really made this about a society that gives women no options. _"If she had cried out, she would have been just as guilty as if she had invited him in"_ he says. Its really quite modern."

"Humpf," was all Lord Grantham had to say in reply. "And what do you make of it?" he said turning his eye on Tom who was slowly stirring his tea and not looking up.

"I think its fair, doesn't make excuses but doesn't make Lady Mary into a villainess either."

"Well, it is done now, Papa. You have to live with it and move on. It was Mary's decision in the end."

More than the article was bothering Robert Crawley, times and attitudes were changing. The old ways of the aristocracy were falling around him and he was not sure of his place in the world anymore. The behavior and attitudes that had stood him well and been ingrained into his soul by his parents were out of place in most of the situations he now found himself in. Loyalty to those you employed like Mr. Murray and their loyalty in return seemed to be a thing of the past. The biggest symbol of the change in his life was sitting down the table from him spreading marmalade on a piece of toast.

"Matthew wants me to hire James Lewis to represent Bates. I suppose it was your idea."

"It was Matthew's idea actually. There are still a lot of questions we haven't answered. The situation needs the attention of someone who specializes in the field."

Lord Grantham just gave Tom a level look, which Tom chose to ignore.

"I'm heading up to York today to interview one of the Liberal ministers. Do you want to come along Sybil? We could stop by and visit the Merrifields."

"I think I will."

A short while later, Sybil was arranging for Katie to provide child minding for the day. Anna came into the front entrance where Tom was waiting for Sybil.

"I'm glad I saw you this morning, Anna," Tom said. "I needed to ask you, do you have any idea who the man Vera Bates was involved with was?"

"I have no idea. John only said that she had been unfaithful to him. Do you think its relevant?"

"Right now everything is relevant. Matthew would like John to have a different barrister, who specializes in criminal law. He will be up later to talk to you about it."

"Thank you for getting involved in this."

"Don't thank me. I haven't managed to do anything yet. Only time will tell."

Tom and Sybil stopped by Crawley house on their way to York. Sybil wanted to see her sister and comfort her if she was taking the new article badly.

"Don't worry about me," Mary said. "The first round by Sir Richard was embarrassing in the extreme. At least we've managed to throw something back at him that paints me in a better light and we have the proof we need of Sir Richard's involvement in the Bates affair."

"I never meant to hurt you with all this. I hope you can understand that now," Tom said. He was still nervous as things between him and Mary had returned to being barely civil since their confrontation in the drawing room.

"I'm glad you're both here," said Mary. "I've wanted to tell you both, that I am sorry how I treated Tom at the White Swan and the things I said to try and prevent your marriage. I can see now it was the right thing for Sybil."

Both Sybil and Tom were momentarily stunned by Mary's apology.

"You only wanted the best for me," Sybil finally said. "I'm glad you can finally see what that is."

They chatted with Mary for a few more minutes before they headed to Ripon to see Matthew. They had purchased an Alvis, two-seat car when they realized they would be staying in England for an extended time. They had few expenses living with her parents and they could well afford it. Sybil had done quite well learning to drive, as it was much less complicated than the older Renault and town car that Edith had learned to drive on. For now, the Alvis served their purposes and the baby fit into the passenger seat with Sybil.

Matthew had been glad they stopped by and they told him they would be moving down to London in a week. Matthew would set up an appointment with James Lewis for a few days after they had moved up to allow them time to settle in. On today's trip, Tom would stop by to speak to John Bates about the mystery man Vera had been involved with.

"We should have a meeting with Anna to update her on where we are at. She is starting to hope again. I just don't want her to be disappointed," said Tom before they left the office.

"I will be so glad to be on our own again," said Sybil as they drove. "We will actually be able to invite our own friends over."

"Can you imagine the look on your father's face if Mary and Desmond Collins came to visit at Downton? I can hear it now. Desmond inquiring where the estate gets it's water and what size piping they use."

Sybil was laughing at the image.

"My father would have apoplexy. How about the Merrifields? I'm sure father would get a full lecture on the evils of guns and why all shooting parties should be banned. Our friends are definitely not their type of friends," she said with a slight laugh. "Oh Tom, slow down, you're going to put us in the ditch."

"I had enough years driving like a snail and behaving myself," he said as he took a corner at full speed.

At that rate it wasn't long before they were in York. Sybil waited in the car while Tom went to see John Bates. It wasn't long and he was back.

"I hope Anna has John's personal effects stored somewhere accessible at Downton," he said. "John had a note book in his things. The man's name and address are in it. He seemed to think she took up with him while he was in prison for theft."

"Just be careful. It sounds like it might lead to something or someone perilous."

"Me? I'm always careful."

"You maybe a lot of things my dear husband, but mindful of boundaries tends not to one of them."

"Surely you jest Lady Sybil, I'm still just your lowly chauffeur," he said with a wicked grin as he took off as fast as he could push the car.

_No kiddy seats in those days! Of course I chose a car I thought was hot! LOL! I believe it sold for just over 200 pounds when it was new and prices dropped to around 150 pounds when a car was around a year old. If you Google image Alvis cars in you should get see the type of car. If anyone has other info on pricing please let me know. Alvis was one of 2 companies building the first formula ones._


	11. Mr Lewis

**I chose the name Lewis as it is a typical English name. No resemblance to anyone living or dead is intended.**

Mr. Lewis

It was nearing the end of October, the days were cool, leaves covered the sidewalks and the fall rains had started in London. Matthew and Lord Grantham had telephoned to say they were on their way to meet with James Lewis. Tom and Sybil were well set up in Crawley House and Katie was occupying the housekeeper's quarters downstairs. The Bransons being stanch believers in socialism had insisted Katie receive the equivalent of two full days off a week. Whether it was two half days and one full or two days together was decided between her and Sybil. As well Katie was welcome to take her meals with the family as long as Sybil's family was not in attendance.

Katie's eyes had rounded when the new working conditions had been discussed with her.

"This is going to take some getting used to for all of us," Sybil had said. "We will figure out who does what as we go along. And for heavens sake no more black and white uniforms."

Matthew and Lord Grantham arrived before lunch. Their meeting with James Lewis would be in the afternoon and they had requested Tom be in attendance. A half hour or so later Tom walked in from the street dressed in the cloths of a lower class working man.

"Good gracious! What have you got on?" Lord Grantham exclaimed. "You look more like a rubbish collector than a respectable journalist."

Tom was wearing a flat cap with a narrow scarf tied around his neck. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and he had on the oldest pair of trousers and waistcoat he owned. On his feet was a pair of work boots that had seen better days.

"I was fitting in at a union rally I'm covering. In my experience most people pay little attention to those dressed like them," said Tom. "I've been trying to find this Frank Wilson that Vera Bates was involved with too but no luck so far. I've tried to find him twice, but he seems to have moved."

"Sounds like he doesn't want to be found," Matthew said.

"Hard to say. He could be moving around looking for work, but somehow I don't think so. We'll see what this Lewis fellow has to say. I don't want to spend a lot of time hunting for someone if he has no bearing on Bates case."

"Yes, quite right," said Lord Grantham.

That afternoon the three men made their way to James Lewis' office. It was close to the courts and on one of the most prestigious streets in the legal district with a view of the river Thames. A plaque by the door proclaimed Lewis and Mason Barristers and Solicitors, Established 1598. Lord Grantham barely raised an eyebrow, while the younger men felt their collars tighten slightly. If the man they were going to meet was as good as his reputation, he would be worth every cent their father-in-law was about to spend.

They were shown into a room with a large table in the center with chairs pushed in around it.

"Gentlemen, please have a seat. Mr. Lewis will be with you shortly," said the young woman who had greeted them when they entered the office.

It wasn't long when a young man in his late twenties entered the office. He had black hair that was severely slicked back, a long face, bright green eyes and was wearing a black suit. He had a no nonsense demeanor and a brisk efficiency to his manor.

"Lord Grantham, what brings you here today?" James Lewis inquired in an Eton accent.

Lord Grantham gave Mr. Lewis an overview of the case, but quickly deferred to Matthew.

"My sons-in-law have been doing some investigative work in regards to the whole Bates affair. Mr. Crawley is a solicitor and can better explain the particulars."

Matthew drew out a large file containing copies of the time line and the documents they had collected thus far. James Lewis took the documents scanned through them and then read the court transcripts from the trial. After a few minutes, he set down the transcripts and addressed the three of them.

"This case is purely circumstantial. There is a significant amount of cross-examination by the defense missing from these transcripts. While there may not be enough here to establish innocence there was certainly enough to discredit the case by the prosecution. Why wasn't it done?"

"We don't know. We have sufficient evidence to prove the defense solicitor on the case was in conflict of interest," said Matthew.

"Why was the case tried in York when the crime was committed in London? That is highly irregular."

"Murray arranged it," said Lord Grantham with a look of growing distaste on his face.

Lewis suddenly looked at Tom who had remained silent up to this point.

"Do you have anything to add, Mr. Branson?"

"I am a journalist by trade. My work depends on finding facts. There is a great deal about this situation where the facts seem to be missing, whether by intent or neglect, is uncertain," said Tom.

"Lord Grantham, I will take Mr. Bates case. Mr. Crawley and Mr. Branson I would like to book an appointment with you next week to go over your research once I have had time to review it. I must get to my next appointment. Gentlemen, my secretary will see you out, and book the next meeting."

With that he got up, stopped to give his secretary instructions and was off to another door down the hall.

"Most peculiar," said Lord Grantham when they were back in Lady Rosamund's limousine. "Not overly polite."

"He's a busy man," Matthew volunteered.

"I liked him," was all they got out of Tom for the entire ride back to Crawley House.

The following week Tom met Matthew at the train with the Alvis. It was pouring with rain and Tom had the top up.

"Any word from Lewis?" Tom asked.

"No, but I expect he will be grilling us with questions."

Matthew's assessment of James Lewis was correct. The man had a sharp eye for criminal law and asked pointed questions on every event they had marked on their timeline. As well he uncovered some areas where they had failed to notice irregularities.

"The coroner's report with the police file is incomplete. It lists poison as the cause of death but fails to provide the method of delivery."

"The police stated there was poison found in the teapot," said Matthew.

"That does not determine the method of delivery or even if the deceased woman ingested any of it. Because I have a bottle of whiskey in my office, does it follow that I drank from it for my lunch? What was the type of poison found in her stomach if any? And how did it get there? As well Mr. Bates has admitted to buying poison months before the crime took place, but the police have failed to produce the packet at the scene of the crime."

"I find the entire scene where Vera Bates was found a bit odd as well," Tom said. "She was laying in the middle of the room with a cup of tea. Not something someone trying to kill herself would do. More like something you would do if you were entertaining a guest."

"Yes, you're quite right," said Mr. Lewis. "Its definitely not the behavior of someone expecting to die. What can you tell me about her paramour?"

"Not much I'm afraid. I was never able to locate him. Seemed to always be moving on or just vanishing for long periods of time."

"We'll have to get a private detective on to it. Leave that part of the investigation to him," warned Mr. Lewis.

"Matthew I would like to arrange a visit with Mr. Bates. As well I would like you to arrange for Mrs. Hughes, Miss O'Brien and the current Mrs. Bates to visit me here. I would like to interview Lord Grantham again as well, but on a separate day."

"There is one thing Tom didn't mention. Vera asked him out some years ago. He turned her down."

"It was a little more than going out she was asking for," Tom said, his face coloring slightly.

"A pattern of adultery. Relevant in a divorce case but not here, at least not at the moment," Lewis returned. "There is one thing I must mention before you leave. I will not spare the witnesses under the pretense of politeness. This is law, gentlemen, a battle of wits. There is nothing nice or polite about it."

"That is why we approached you to take on the case," Matthew said.

"Being polite almost cost John his life. Do what it takes to get to the truth," Tom commented.

"As long as we understand each other. Please arrange the interviews as soon as possible."

"We will," said Matthew as they got up to leave.


	12. Coming to London

Coming to London

Lady Mary Crawley stepped off the train from her first class compartment and turned to wait for the three women she was traveling with. Mrs. Hughes, Anna Bates and Sara O'Brien came down the platform, each carrying a small overnight bag. Through the throngs of passengers they could see Sybil's small hand frantically waving above the heads surrounding them. Arrangements had been made for the three women to meet with Mr. Lewis the following day. The group would be staying at Crawley House for two nights.

"I hope you had a good trip," Sybil said. "We will be taking the street car. Aunt Rosamund is out of town and my husband has gone to Oxford on a speaking engagement. So I'm afraid it will be a house of women."

"I'm sure we can manage with the staff we have here," Mary said.

"Mary, we don't have table service and I don't expect the ladies to work. They are here to meet with Mr. Lewis although I do appreciate any help they provide around the house. The drawing and morning rooms are not open," Sybil turned to the other ladies. "We don't have the servants hall open either. I'm afraid you'll have to make do with the kitchen."

"I'm sure we'll all be fine, Lady Sybil," said Mrs. Hughes. "Mrs. Patmore sent along a hamper. We need to collect it from the porter."

"We'll, get a cab then," said Sybil as she escorted the ladies out of the station.

Once they had arrived at Crawley House and had determined their rooms, Sybil asked everyone to meet back in the library.

"My husband wanted me to let you all know that Mr. Lewis can be very direct. Please try not to feel intimidated when you meet with him in the morning as he is only trying to help Mr. Bates."

Anna was wringing her hanky in nervousness and looked about to burst into tears. Mary moved to sit beside her and covered her hand with hers.

"Matthew also feels this is for the best, Anna. Mr. Lewis is one of the best in the profession, if anyone can help, it will be him."

"I'm just so nervous," Anna said.

"Don't worry about anyone or anything for tonight," said Sybil. "Just try to get some rest."

The following morning all five ladies were seated in the waiting room of Lewis and Mason. Mrs. Hughes and Miss O'Brien were interviewed and then it was Anna's turn.

"Mrs. Bates, please try to relax," said Mr. Lewis.

"Mr. Lewis, if I can be of any help please don't hesitate. I just want my husband cleared of the conviction."

"I have a copy of your statement. I want to discuss with you the options available to your husband."

Anna nodded. The stress was apparent on her face and she looked as if she would faint at any moment.

"If you don't understand anything I have to say, please let me know. As you know there is sufficient proof to move for retrial on grounds of conflict of interest on the part of the defense barrister" Mr. Lewis paused to make sure Anna understood. "The issue becomes what happens in a new trial. At the moment I cannot conclusively prove your husband's innocence, therefore there is a chance he will remain in prison or worse."

Anna visibly paled at his statement.

"I can however provide sufficient counsel to show the prosecution's case is flimsy at best. The law asks jurors to be "beyond a reasonable shadow of doubt" for conviction. I believe I can provide that, but there is always a chance for the worst. If we do proceed with a new trial, I will have the proceedings moved to London where the crime was actually committed."

Mr. Lewis got up, poured a glass of water and handed it to Anna. He then went to the door and called his secretary in to sit with her.

"You need to understand Mrs. Bates, that I am quite ruthless in court and will spare no ones feelings or sensibilities in my examination of witnesses."

"I understand. It is my husband's life. I want the best for him no matter what. When do you think a new trial would happen?"

"The motion for retrial would take about six months to go through the courts. The new trial date would be set from there. I would estimate eight months from now. In the mean time I have a private investigator attempting to locate the missing Frank Wilson and there are a few other avenues of inquiry open to us," Mr. Lewis paused to let everything sink in.

"You need to take time to consider what I have said. I will be meeting with Mr. Bates in a few days. Please let me know your wishes on how you wish me to proceed within the next two weeks."

"Thank you Mr. Lewis," said Anna as she left the room. "I appreciate your frankness."

It was late afternoon by the time the women returned to Crawley House. Anna was so shaken Mary had Anna sit with her in the library while the others went to prepare tea. Sybil got as far as the dining room when she found her husband coming up the stairs with a plate of food. He pulled her close with one arm and kissed her soundly. He didn't realize there was a room full of women behind her until Sybil pushed on his arms slightly.

"Ladies," he said blushing to the roots of his hair.

"How was the trip?" Sybil asked.

"Long. Katie is upstairs with the little one. I forgot we were having company."

"Obviously, Mary and Anna are in the library."

"I'll go through in a few minutes."

Mrs. Hughes and Miss O'Brien didn't know where to look. This was definitely not the way they were used to the household being run and the interview with Mr. Lewis had been unsettling for both of them. The way the Bransons ran their lives and their home was disconcerting to say the least.

"I'm glad her mother isn't here to see this," Miss O'Brien hissed to Mrs. Hughes.

"Young people do things their own way," Mrs. Hughes replied when Sybil was out of earshot. "It might be a blessing in disguise for poor Anna and Mr. Bates in the end."

"I hope you're right," was all Miss O'Brien could come up with.

Once everyone had finished their tea, it was time for Tom, Mary and Sybil to have a small conference with Anna. Anna filled them in on what had transpired with Mr. Lewis.

"The decision will be up to you and John," said Tom. "There is still more information to be uncovered. Eight or nine months from now we should have some of the answers."

"Take your time and consider everything carefully," said Mary. "Right now I think you should go lay down and get some rest."

Two weeks before Christmas 1920 Anna and John Bates had made their decision. Come what may, it was time to move forward. Word was sent to London for Mr. Lewis to move for a retrial.


	13. Grey Days of February

Grey Days of February

"Melting snow. Is there any sight more depressing than melting snow in February," Lady Mary Crawley thought to herself as she watched the fields and towns go by outside the train window. "Almost a year since we got married and not a sign of producing an heir." This was her lot in life, to produce an heir, while her youngest sister, well she seemed to be having no problems. Tom and Sybil had been down for Christmas. They were so wrapped up in baby's first Christmas they had not been paying attention when Sybil seemed to be off her food. She hadn't even wanted her favorite plum pudding. Now two months later she had written a note to say their second was expected sometime in May.

Mary sighed as she looked out the window. Matthew was with her and they were going to London for another meeting with Mr. Lewis. Matthew reached over and took her hand.

"What is the matter?" he said. His face was all kindness.

"Didn't he ever get frustrated with all this? With her and all the expectations?" Mary thought to herself. "Nothing much," she answered. "I was just thinking about Sybil."

"It will happen," said Matthew sensing the direction of her thoughts.

"Did we leave things too late? Am I too old?" she queried.

"You're not a wrinkled old lady yet," Matthew said. "My mother was older than you are now when she had me. Just relax."

Mary gave him a stern glare. She certainly hoped it had nothing to do with his wartime injuries. Dr. Clarkson had been wrong about his recovery. What if he had been wrong about Matthew's ability to father children?

A few hours later they were at Mr. Lewis' office. Lord Grantham had met them at the train as he was in town on business. Tom was waiting for them when they arrived.

"I've had some news from the private detective hired for the case," Mr. Lewis said. "It seems the reason Mr. Branson could not locate Vera Bates' lover Frank Wilson is that he is incarcerated and has been for the last year."

Lord Grantham was the first to recover from the surprise.

"This is a surprising turn of events."

"There is more. It appears that while Mr. Bates was incarcerated for the crime of theft, the first Mrs. Bates had established a household with Mr. Wilson until he was also imprisoned for theft only four months before Vera Bates blackmailed John Bates into returning with her to London."

"Good Lord," said Lord Grantham.

"I always wondered why she wanted him back," said Mary. "Her reasons never made sense to me."

"If we return to the time line you constructed," Mr. Lewis said, "You can clearly see that Mr. Wilson was with Vera Bates from the time of Mr. Bates original incarceration until his own three and a half years later. He was released two months before Vera Bates' death. He was promptly returned to prison on a separate charge only two weeks afterwards."

"What else have you turned up?" Tom asked. "I assume the detective interviewed him."

"Your assumption is correct. Mr. Wilson claims Vera Bates set him up to take the blame in the first theft. He had a previous criminal history for assault. It lead the courts to discount his statement. Mr. Wilson was found with some of the stolen jewels from a store where he was employed. The rest of the jewelry and antique coins were never recovered."

"Vera Bates strikes again," said Lord Grantham.

"So it would seem," said Mr. Lewis. "If Vera Bates in fact set him up, it provides Mr. Wilson with motive to seek revenge."

"Why is he back in prison?" Matthew asked.

"He was caught with a bundle of precious items that had been stolen from the Marquess of Flintcher while Mrs. Bates was in the Marquess' employ."

"I'm astonished," said Lord Grantham.

Mary, Matthew and Tom could only sit in stunned silence while they absorbed the information.

"In other matters with the case, I have still not received any confirmation on the request I have filed to exhume the deceased's body for forensic examination."

"I beg your pardon," Matthew said.

Mary had visibly paled.

"I am requesting an independent autopsy and forensic examination to determine the exact cause of death. As your sons-in-law and I have discussed previously, I am not happy with the report filed during the original trial."

"Do you really think all this unpleasantness is necessary?" asked Lord Grantham.

"I can see that you are quite shaken with the turn of events. I suggest you take some time to think this information through. I understand Mr. Branson lives here in London. I think it would be beneficial if I scheduled a meeting with him next week to discuss what we have learned."

"Why Branson?" Lord Grantham questioned.

"Because he is a journalist and his point of view is somewhat different than someone involved in the legal system. He has provided valuable insight into the case thus far and employed a somewhat unorthodox method to obtain the proof needed to file for mistrial."

"I see your point," Lord Grantham conceded.

"I can be available late next week," said Tom.

"Excellent, I will see you then."

A loud hiccupping sob, could be heard coming from the dining room, when Tom entered the house an hour or so after leaving Mr. Lewis' office. He quickly shed his topcoat and headed in to see what was wrong. Sybil was attempting to feed mashed peas to a nine month old who clearly had no intention of eating them. When the baby saw his father standing beside his high chair he smiled happily showing his two newly emerging bottom teeth and waved a small spoon in the air. Green goo was all over his face and covered both hands. Sybil let out another half sob and began trying to wipe the mashed peas from her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!" she sobbed.

"Come now, everything can't be wrong." Tom said. He had gone through almost the same scene numerous times during Sybil's last pregnancy but she seemed even weepier this time around. Tom picked up a damp cloth sitting on the side of the high chair and began cleaning the baby's face and hands.

"I'm a terrible mother. Its Katie's day off and I can't get him to eat his peas. I can't do anything right."

"He'll eat if he's hungry." Tom picked up his son and plopped him on the floor in the corner of the dining room where a pile of wooden blocks immediately caught the boy's attention. "What's really wrong?"

"I'm fat and ugly and I want to go to college," Sybil wailed. She hadn't gotten up from the chair and now had her forehead leaned against her husband's middle.

Tom stroked her hair and sighed. "You can go to college in September, we talked about this. You are not fat and you certainly aren't ugly. I think you're beautiful and I would bet your father thinks so too."

"No, he doesn't. He will think I'm ugly."

"Why don't you ask him?" Tom said handing her his hanky.

"I can't. Anyway he's not here," Sybil's sobs were starting to slow and she blew her nose loudly.

"Well, that's the thing. I invited him back after the meeting with the lawyer."

"You did what?" Sybil jumped to her feet to see her father standing in the door to the dining room with a slight grin on his face.

"Well, I certainly don't think you're ugly," stammered Lord Grantham. "I'd say really quite attractive for a woman with mashed peas in her hair."

"Oh Papa," was all Sybil got out before she launched herself against her father, threw her arms around his waist and began sobbing again.

Tom caught his father-in-law's gaze. He winced as he thought of yet another round of disapproval from Sybil's family. "The man had three children, surely he must have gone through this before," he thought.

Lord Grantham put his arms around his daughter and finally said, "I think its time your Mama came down for a visit. You're ever so like her before she had you."


	14. Another Connection

**Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Thank you to everyone for your comments on the last few chapters. This story has been fun, although its a bit longer than my usual. I re-watched episodes 2.7 and the christmas special. Que dramatic music. Inspiration has struck!**

Another Connection

O'Connor, O'Connor, Jane O'Connor. "Who the devil is Jane O'Connor?" Tom Branson blurted out. He was meeting with Mr. Lewis this morning and reviewing yet again the materials that had been collected in the defense of John Bates.

"Who is that or I should say why do you ask?" queried James Lewis.

The two men were seated at the conference table at the offices of Lewis and Mason. The copies of the materials Matthew, Mary and Tom had collected over the months of the investigation were laid out around them and now joined with the report of the private investigator on Frank Wilson.

"John Bates received a copy of a letter Vera Bates sent to a Jane O'Connor from the police. It was used as evidence against him in the first trial."

"Yes, I clearly remember seeing a copy of it."

"Well? Who was she? Why did Vera Bates write to her? From everything we have learned and what little I remember about Vera Bates, the woman did everything with a purpose. I feel like we are missing a connection," Tom rubbed his hand through his hair. "I don't know, just something still isn't right with all this."

Tom was trying his best to think of where he had seen the name in all this tangle of paper, but it just wouldn't come to him. He was tired and had been working non-stop submitting stories. There were many things happening in the British parliament and in the labor movement that had direct repercussions on Ireland. There was enough to write at least two or three articles a day. As well his mother had written that she wanted to come for an extended visit for the arrival of their second child and Tom still hadn't told his wife. To say he dreaded his wife's reaction to his mother's visit and his mother's to the house where he was now living was an understatement.

"John told Anna it was a letter to a friend. What friends? Vera Bates was a nasty piece of work. I doubt the woman had any," said Tom.

"She may not have been a woman either of us would have found attractive, but remember she drew the attention of at least two men we are aware of and possibly more. She must have had some attribute that was appealing, at least in some circles."

"We're looking at this from a male perspective. A woman would see things differently."

"She did have Sarah O'Brien's sympathy for a while. Perhaps the woman in question felt she was a woman wronged? We won't know until we find Jane O'Connor or make a connection," Mr. Lewis sat back in his chair and thought over the problems associated with finding Jane O'Connor. "The name keeps popping up, I'm sure its on more than one of these documents in the room."

"Lady Mary did a lot of work on Vera's correspondence. Perhaps its worth a telephone call to see if she can pinpoint it."

"Can you call her now? You can use the telephone in my office."

Tom headed off with James Lewis' secretary to put in a call to his sister-in-law. Mr. Lewis picked up the report from the private detective. On the last page in what usually would be insignificant details, he found the first connection. Tom returned to the room and resumed his seat.

"Lady Mary said she believed there were at least two letters Vera Bates had received from Jane O'Connor, although they seemed to be just general chatty letters about family," Tom said.

"Take a look at the bottom of page three," said Mr. Lewis while handing Tom the detective's report. "The man I hired was thorough."

There in a detailed list of immediate family connections the name leaped off the page. Sister Jane O'Connor nee: Wilson. Tom let out a whistle.

"That is one big connection, plus there must be more letters from her somewhere in this assortment," Tom remarked.

"It certainly speaks to motive for handing Vera Bates' letter over to the police, if she were trying to protect her brother. She doesn't look as much a trusted confidant trying to bring her friend's killer to justice now."

A short while later they had located two letters from Jane O'Connor to Vera Bates.

"These were written while her brother was incarcerated. Both letters contain sections urging Vera Bates to do the right thing. Everyone must have assumed it was to do with John Bates and clearing his name. That is why it was overlooked," Mr. Lewis stated.

"Have you heard anything regarding having the body exhumed?" Tom inquired.

"No, the motion will take at least two months. I should hear back from the court in April. It is more a matter of paperwork. There is no court appearance for the motion."

"Its getting late. I have some work I must attend to," Tom declared when he looked at his pocket watch.

"Your help has been most beneficial," said Mr. Lewis. "I will contact Lord Grantham when I have more information. I assume he is still in daily contact with Mrs. Bates?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bates lives at the estate and works for Lord Grantham. The staff is like a family to her. She is well taken care of there."

A few hours later Tom had completed an interview with a prominent labor organizer and headed home to work on the associated article. The library doubled as office space and the family living room. It was the smallest of the three rooms on the main floor of the house and the easiest to heat but still much grander than anything his mother would ever have been exposed to. He dreaded her lecture on being a sell out to the "English upper crust." With the turmoil in Ireland he doubted he would ever be able to safely raise his children there. If anyone ever found out they carried the blood of the English ruling elite it would not be safe for their small family. He had set his priorities and his children and wife came before his or his family's politics. He just had to make that clear.

Matthew and Mary were just finishing their tea when they were advised there was a call for Mr. Matthew from Mr. Branson.

"Tom called earlier about some woman named Jane O'Connor," Mary said. "I don't know if I was much help."

"He must have turned up something to call twice in one day," said Matthew before he headed off to take the call. He returned shortly.

"It seems Jane O'Connor is the sister of Mr. Wilson, Vera Bates' paramour."

"Goodness Me," exclaimed Mary. "This business certainly resembles a cheap novel more and more."

"You sound like your grandmother."

"Well, she would be correct in this instance."

"I'll need to go and see John Bates next week and bring him up to date. He may have more to add."

"I don't see how. Its so melodramatic already."

"It does remind one a bit of living inside an Arthur Conan Doyle novel. Speaking of dramatic, your Grandmother was by today."

"What did she have to say?" Mary inquired.

"Not much besides wanting an update on the John Bates situation. She is enjoying every turn of events to the fullest. She wondered if there was any sign of us producing an heir," Matthew said. At Mary's look exasperation, he said, " I told her we would get right on it."

Mary began to laugh as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the stairs.


	15. Visitors

Visitors

It was a nice spring day in London when Mrs. Branson stepped off the train and scanned the platform for her son. Throngs of people moved to and fro and a sea of English accents surrounded her. She wasn't a tall woman and she could barely see over the shoulders of the people around her. As she moved towards the sign marked exit, she finally caught sight of her fair-haired son working his way towards her through the crowd. She tightened her grip on her suitcase that had seen better days and headed off in his direction.

"How was the trip, Mam?"

"Fine enough. How is Sybil?" she said in her Irish brogue.

"Anxious for the delivery. She is on a burst of cleaning at the moment. Had me beating the rugs yesterday."

"It won't be long now," Mrs. Branson said. Her eyes opened wide as her son stored her case into a car that looked no bigger than an oversized coffin to her. "You expect me to travel in that?"

"Its perfectly safe Mam. I know what I'm doing."

As they moved off from the station, Mrs. Branson was holding on as if her life depended on it. She had come to London to see her grandchildren and find out for herself why her son and his wife had extended their visit to England into a permanent stay.

"There is something I wanted to tell you about the house before we get there," said Tom. "Its a little larger than what you might expect. It belongs to Sybil's family."

The only answer was a look of abject fear at being in a convertible car moving through the London traffic.

"We pay the expenses of running the house, otherwise we have it rent free. We only use the rooms we need. It is less expensive than a flat. Just don't be shocked. Its a little…well…grand."

They were moving up the rows of expensive town homes. Uniformed maids moved about with their daily shopping and chauffer driven limousines were stopped in front of houses or moving through the streets. Tom swung the car between two rows of houses and pulled into the garage behind a large Georgian house.

His mother got out of the car and looked at the rear of the house.

"Good lord almighty, you can't mean that," she said pointing at the house. "You said grand, but that."

"I know Sybil's family and all that goes with it can be a little overwhelming, but they are a family none the less. Wait until you meet your grandson. He seems to be able to find trouble no matter what.

"I wonder where he would get that from?" Tom's mother said as they headed into the house.

All the worrying Tom had done about his mother's visit and her reaction to their living conditions turned out to be for nothing. Mrs. Branson had taken one look at her grandson and immediately taken a shine to him. Sybil and his mother seemed to be lost in a world of babies and woman talk that only women who are mother's seemed to share. So far he hadn't heard one word about "that English girl" and his mother actually seemed to approve of how they were running their home, if not Sybil's plans to attend college that fall.

Lady Cora had planned to come to London before the birth of her second grandchild but Sybil and Tom's second son had other ideas and arrived on a spring evening ten days early. A week later Ladies Cora, Mary and Edith arrived to see the new arrival. Sybil was up and about and after a great deal of cooing at the new baby, the group of women including Mrs. Branson gathered in the library for tea.

"I wish you would open the other main floor rooms, even if just for the summer," Lady Cora said.

"It's a lot of work to keep it all up Mama. Who would I entertain there? The library serves us quite well."

"I could speak to your father about supplying more staff."

"Absolutely not," Sybil said. She could feel her mother-in-law watching her intently. "We live within our means and that does not include paying for more staff."

"Yes of course dear, I didn't mean to interfere with your running of the house."

Mary tactfully changed the subject and the conversation continued until the topic of Sybil's last pregnancy came up.

"We weren't planning on having our children so close together but I wasn't feeding our first son for a few weeks when he had a summer cold and I forgot to count, so here we are."

"Count what?" asked Mary with a perplexed look on her face.

Edith began sipping her tea. She had no idea either what Sybil was talking about but she wasn't about to let her sisters know.

"You know, the days when you are most likely to get pregnant. Honestly Mary what did you think I was talking about?"

"Girls, I don't think this is an appropriate topic of conversation even if we are all women," said Lady Cora.

Mary and Edith exchanged a puzzled look. They would have a private word with their sister later. Mrs. Branson could only shake her head. "Didn't these rich folk tell their daughters anything?" she thought. She wondered how Sybil had ever found the courage to become a nurse and marry her son. Mrs. Branson was gaining a new respect for the stuff her daughter-in-law was made of. Sybil certainly didn't buy into this nonsense.

In mid summer Katie told Tom and Sybil she would be leaving to get married in early December. They were happy for her, but now they had the new problem of finding live in help who they could trust with their children while Tom was working and Sybil was attending nursing college to upgrade her qualifications. Tom's mother had announced before she left in September that she would be happy to help them find a replacement girl from Ireland. Lady Edith had been for a visit and couldn't understand Sybil's agreement with the idea.

"But Sybil aren't you going to hire a nurse or a nanny for the boys? Why do you want a girl from Ireland?"

"Matthew was raised quite well without either a nurse or nanny as was Tom. A girl from Ireland can teach the boys to speak Irish. Besides there are many girls there who will be happy to have a job. It is getting harder and harder to find staff here, or at least so Papa says."

"I'll be sure to find someone who is respectable and hard working," Mrs. Branson had contributed.

Lord Grantham heard from James Lewis around the same time. The mysterious Jane O'Connor had been located. He was still waiting for the results of the independent autopsy and John Bates new trial date was set for mid November. Matthew and Lord Grantham accompanied Anna Bates for a final meeting with Mr. Lewis shortly before the trial.

"Lord Grantham, Mr. Crawley and Mrs. Bates as you know Mr. Bates has been transferred to custody here in London and the trial date has been set for November 15. This is not going to be an easy trial and may run well into the New Year. I want you to be prepared."

"We are all willing to do what it takes," said Lord Grantham. "Do you feel you can win the case?"

"Yes I do. With the work your sons-in-law have done and the additional information collected there is a substantial body of proof to discount the prosecution's case. I warn you though, that no defense is ever fool proof."

"We understand. We can only hope for the best," said Lord Grantham.

Anna remained quiet, but the tension in her body was evident to everyone in attendance.

"I realize the wait while the defense has been prepared has been long Mrs. Bates, but it was necessary."

"I understand," Anna said just above a whisper.

"Will you be calling Lord Grantham for the defense?" asked Matthew.

"No, I hadn't planned on it," said Mr. Lewis. "Nor will I call Mr. Branson if it can be avoided."

"Why ever not?" asked Lord Grantham.

"In the last trial, Lord Grantham your testimony was turned against the defendant. Mr. Branson while very bright and well spoken is Irish. There is a great deal of anti-Irish sentiment within the general population. His accent alone could possibly sway the jury. I will only call him to testify if absolutely necessary."

"I must ask you Lord Grantham, are you still associated with Mr. Murray?"

"No, I have moved my business else where," Lord Grantham looked distinctly uncomfortable with discussing his private affairs in front of one of his staff.

"I believe Mr. Murray's handling of the case was inept, but I do not believe it was done with malice. Please forgive me Lord Grantham, but that is my opinion."

"I will take your opinion under advisement," said Lord Grantham. "We have opened Crawley House here in London for the duration of the trial. If you need to contact Mrs. Bates or myself please do so there."

"Very well," said Mr. Lewis. "I believe that concludes our business for this afternoon."

When the three of them returned to Crawley House, Lord Grantham asked Anna to join himself and Matthew the library for a few minutes to discuss the meeting with Mr. Lewis.

"He knows what he is doing," said Matthew. "Try to be confident."

"I'm just so frightened," said Anna. "It all seems so hopeless."

"I'm sure it isn't Anna. There has been a great deal of evidence collected since the last trial."

"Yes, quite so," said Lord Grantham. "Will you be here for the trial Matthew?"

"I will be here as much as possible, but I must attend to my own practice back in Ripon. Hopefully Tom will be able to attend with you."

"I doubt it, the man is always running off somewhere," said Lord Grantham. He didn't like to admit it but Sybil and Tom had done a decent job of running the house in London. He didn't see why there was a box of toys in the corner of the dining room, or why his son-in-law shut himself up in the library for hours at a time. The younger generation had a strange way of doing things. Hopefully, Mary and Matthew would be making an announcement of their own before long and this Bates affair would finally come to a close. The next few months would be interesting to say the least.


	16. The Trial Begins

The Trial Begins

The court proceeding began much as in the same manner as the previous one. The first two weeks were taken up with jury selection and the entering of motions. In the first trial a year ago jury selection had taken a day. Under the watchful eye of Mr. Lewis each juror was questioned then excused if found unfit. After Mr. Lewis had excused the first three jurors the prosecution had also increased their efforts and selection became a battle of wits and courtroom maneuvers.

Isobel Crawley and Mary had both come to London to attend the trial as support for Anna. On the second day of the trial Mary had been too ill to attend in the morning. On the third morning when she was ill again, Isobel had inquired if she had told Matthew the news.

"What news?" asked Mary.

"Does your stomach hurt and are you queasy in the mornings?" her mother-in-law inquired.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Those are the symptoms as old as time. Not everyone has them of course, but most do."

"You mean, I'm pregnant?"

"I would believe so. I couldn't be happier."

At the beginning of December Mrs. Hughes arrived from Downton. Miss O'Brien was already at Crawley House. The women had visited while Sybil was in charge but had not known what to expect now that Lord and Lady Grantham were in residence and the house was fully open during the trial.

"Some of what goes on here is so odd," Miss O'Brien told Mrs. Hughes when she arrived. "Lady Sybil informed the family to light their own fires in the mornings when everyone arrived. That girl Maggie that just arrived from Ireland to care for the children gets two days off a week, as does Katie. They even allow the little boy to play in the dining room and eat with the family."

"Its really Lady Sybil and her husband's house now. The others are just visiting, as are we. Lord Grantham is still our employer though."

"I just wish this entire Bates thing was done. I can't imagine what kind of questions we'll be asked this time around," said Miss O'Brien. "I so regret getting involved."

"Anna knows and the good lord willing you can tell Mr. Bates himself when he is released."

Miss O'Brien had learned her lesson well. She refused to engage in any gossip with Thomas, Lord Grantham's valet while they were here in London. When he had made a disparaging comment regarding Lady Sybil's husband, the former chauffer, she had told him off.

"Lady Sybil and Mr. Branson were very good to me when I came to London to be interviewed by Mr. Lewis. They don't deserve your criticism," she had said and quickly gone back into the house.

Miss O'Brien was the first member of the household called to testify. The questions were much the same as the first trial and Mr. Lewis only asked her one question in cross-examination.

"Miss O'Brien, did you ever ask Mr. John Bates directly how he got the mark on his face?"

"No, I did not," she replied.

"No more questions," said James Lewis.

Anna was in a state of almost panic when they returned to the house.

"Its almost exactly the same as before," she said as she broke into sobs. Lord Grantham and Isobel Crawley were trying to calm her in the drawing room, when Tom heard the commotion and came through from the library.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Not much has changed from the previous trial," said Isobel. "Its quite disheartening."

"From what I understand the differences will be in the defense witnesses," Tom said. "Try to take heart Anna, James Lewis has a good mind."

"Thank you, Mr. Branson," she said as she wiped her eyes.

The next day Mrs. Hughes was called to testify. Again she was asked about the conversation she had overheard through the grate in her sitting room.

"He called her a bitch," Mrs. Hughes testified.

"No more questions. Your witness."

"Mrs. Hughes," began James Lewis. "Did you at any time hear Mrs. Vera Bates refer to Mr. John Bates as taking the blame."

"Yes, I did."

"Could you repeat what you heard for the court?"

"Vera Bates said he had taken the fall for her once."

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes, no more questions."

Lord Grantham was called for the prosecution this time around as he was not listed as a witness for the defense. Again James Lewis cross-examined the witness but did not dispute the testimony.

"Lord Grantham how long have you known the defendant?"

"I have known John Bates for over twenty years. We served together in the Boer War."

"In the time you have known Mr. Bates have you ever known him to have a violent nature?"

"Never, he is one of the finest men I know. I owe him my life."

"Mr. Bates worked for you as his valet?"

"Yes."

"Were there opportunities for Mr. Bates to pilfer valuables from your home?"

"Yes, many."

"To your knowledge did he ever do so?"

"No, absolutely not. I trust him implicitly."

"Thank you, Lord Grantham, no more questions."

The next court day the prosecution called the police inspector who had attended the scene and done the investigation. The Crawley's and Anna watched Mr. Lewis intently throughout the prosecution's questioning. The man remained impassive with almost a disinterested look on his face. "What have I gotten my husband into," thought Anna. "I urged him to try again. This just can't be right." Throughout the proceedings John Bates looked more ashen and much thinner than he had done a year ago. He barely looked up as though he were a man with no hope left in his life.

"Detective Inspector," Mr. Lewis began as he stood to question the witness. "Were you the first attending officer at the scene of Vera Bates death?"

"No, I was the second officer called to the location."

"Did you and your colleagues conduct a thorough search of the premises?"

"Yes we did."

"From the coroner's report arsenic is listed as the cause of death. Did you find any trace of arsenic at the scene?"

"Arsenic was found in the teapot."

"I see. Did you find any other items containing arsenic on the premises?"

"No. We did not."

"How did you ascertain that Mr. Bates had purchased rat poison containing arsenic?"

"A friend of Mrs. Vera Bates told us that she remembered seeing rat poison on the counter when Mr. and Mrs. Bates were living together in London. She asked Mrs. Bates about it and was told Mr. Bates had purchased it for their cellar."

"Who was this friend?"

The Detective Inspector referred to his notes.

"A Mrs. Jane O'Connor."

"How long ago did this alleged conversation take place?"

"Seven months before Mrs. Vera Bates death."

"Are you quite certain Mr. John Bates purchased the poison?"

"Yes, quite sure. He has admitted it."

"Yet you found no trace of it on the premises. Detective Inspector, hypothetically, if you purchased rat poison for your premises, what would you do with it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Objection, asks for conjecture."

"My Lord, I am only asking what the Detective Inspector would do himself, not a conjecture of what Mr. Bates or the late Vera Bates actions would have been."

"Over ruled. The witness will answer the question."

"If I had rats, I would use the poison."

"Thank you Detective Inspector, no more questions."

That evening the family gathered for diner. The Dowager Countess was not in London as the trip was becoming more difficult for her advanced years. For the days that they attended court they adopted a less formal style and served themselves from the sideboard, to allow everyone to accommodate their own schedules. Today they happened to be all in attendance for dinner at once. Those who had not been able to attend court were all ears.

"Mr. Lewis effectively shot holes in the police theory that John Bates purchased the poison used to kill Vera Bates."

"Well, that is something positive for a change," said Lady Cora.

"He seems to be picking small holes in the testimony of the witnesses," said Isobel.

"Let's hope they are huge holes by the time he is done," Lord Grantham declared.


	17. Bates Speaks

Bates Speaks

John Bates had only met his defense counsel once before on the day he had agreed to have Mr. Lewis represent him. Matthew Crawley had been John's main source of information and had been to the prison in York regularly to keep him apprised of the situation. Today John Bates was to testify in his own defense and Mr. James Lewis had arranged a client-barrister meeting at the courts just before John was to take the stand.

"Mr. Bates, I expect you to be mentally present during questioning. I am not going to refute the prosecution's case. I am going to emphasize it. Do not be afraid of the truth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," John replied not meeting Mr. Lewis' steady gaze.

"Mr. Bates please look at me directly when I am speaking to you and continue to do so during your testimony," Mr. Lewis said with a stern voice that left no room for argument.

With that John looked up and looked directly at him.

"Mr. Bates, Lord Grantham's family is here and from what I understand so are most of his household. They have come today to show their support for you and your current wife. Please accept their gesture and take heart in it," James Lewis paused to let the information sink in. "As you are aware Lady Mary Crawley, Mr. Matthew Crawley and Mr. Tom Branson have put considerable time and effort into your defense. Lady Mary Crawley has ascertained a key piece of evidence through personal sacrifice. If you remain silent or refuse to answer any of my questions their efforts will be for nothing."

John nodded his understanding.

"My questions will not be kind, Mr. Bates. They are meant for the sole purpose of proving your innocence. You must answer them truthfully."

"I understand," said John for the first time during the trial looking more confident.

Mr. Lewis had arranged for John Bates to be freshly shaven and have a clean set of prison cloths supplied to him before his testimony. He called the guard and then went to speak with Anna Bates before court began for the day.

"Mrs. Bates, I wanted to take a minute to let you know today I will be employing the type of questioning I warned you about. It is imperative that you remain silent throughout the proceedings and do not show shock or dismay at the line of questioning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Lewis. Do what it takes."

"Lord Grantham," James Lewis nodded in recognition before he strode off down the hall with his wig in place and black robes flying about him.

"Pin on your courage Anna," Tom Branson said to her. "He may not have shown it yet, but I think that man is unstoppable at getting to the truth." He had the day free and was attending court, as were Lady Edith, Lady Cora and Sir Anthony. Isobel Crawley, Lady Mary and Matthew Crawley were there with the majority of the household staff who knew and worked with John Bates.

"This is it," said Isobel. "We shall see if all the work, waiting and sacrifice will bare fruit."

"No matter what happens, I want to thank you all for everything you've done," said Anna. Miss O'Brien and Mrs. Hughes came up to speak to Anna before she went in.

"We aren't allowed in the viewing gallery as we were witnesses," said Mrs. Hughes. "We'll be waiting out here for you. Know that our prayers are with you."

Miss O'Brien nodded her agreement.

"Hopefully you will be able to speak to John and tell him yourself soon."

The "bucking up brigade" as Matthew's mother had named the support party made their way into the viewing gallery and took their seats. Once the judge entered and John Bates was brought in the day's proceedings were ready to begin. John was sworn and Mr. Lewis was ready to begin questioning.

"Mr. Bates, did you like your late wife Vera Bates," Mr. Lewis began.

"No, I did not," said John.

"Did you in fact tell Lord Grantham that it would be better if she were the late Mrs. Bates?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you in call your late wife Vera Bates a "bitch"?" asked Mr. Lewis.

"Yes, I did," replied John.

"Did you ever strike your late wife?"

"No, I did not," said John.

"Did you write to your wife and threaten her?"

"I wrote to her and told her I meant to have it out with her."

"Mr. Bates, during Mrs. Elsie Hughes testimony she referred to Vera Bates saying you had taken the fall for her. Please relate to the court to what this refers?"

"Objection, relevance."

"My Lord, as the conversation has been introduced into evidence by the prosecution, the entire conversation must be held relevant. I am attempting to clarify the points Mrs. Hughes overheard."

"Overruled, the prisoner will answer the question."

"Some years ago I was incarcerated for theft. I confessed to the crime to protect my late wife."

"Why did you do that Mr. Bates?"

"Vera had in fact committed the theft. At that time I loved her and blamed myself for her thievery. I had been a soldier and been away for a long time. I thought she was acting out from loneliness."

At this point there was a loud rumble of voices throughout the courtroom. The judged called for silence.

"Objection, move to strike, calls for conjecture on the state of mind of the victim."

"My Lord, Mr. Bates has only stated what he thought and is not attempting to ascertain the state of mind of the victim."

"Overruled. Counsel will continue with the questioning."

"Why did you not return to living with Mrs. Vera Bates when you were release from prison?"

"I had quit drinking while in prison. I saw things differently and didn't want to associate with a woman who would let an innocent person pay for her actions. As well I have an old war wound that causes me to limp. I had difficulty finding employment. Vera stated she was not interested in living with a man who could not support her."

"Other than your injury, Mr. Bates, do you suffer from any other medical complaints?"

"No, I do not."

"After the conversation overheard by Mrs. Hughes, you returned to your first wife. Why?"

"She had uncovered a scandal that involved my employer's house. She threatened that if I did not return to her she would take her story to the tabloid papers."

"You returned to her to protect your employer's reputation?"

"Yes."

"Would it be fair to say Mr. Bates that you would not take any action that would harm the reputation of Lord Grantham or his household?"

"I would not. I respect Lord Grantham and owe him my loyalty."

"When you returned to Vera Bates to live as husband and wife, did you engage in intimate relations?"

At Mr. Lewis' question there was a loud gasp in the courtroom. The judge again had to call for silence and issued Mr. Lewis a warning about theatrics.

"My Lord, I must be allowed to continue with this line of questioning. The nature of Mr. Bates relationship with his late wife is in question. My questions pertain to the nature of said relationship."

"Proceed, Mr. Lewis, I remind you to avoid theatrics."

"Mr. Bates did you engage in intimate relations with Vera Bates when you returned to her?"

"No, I did not."

"And when was the last time in your recollection that you did?"

"Before my incarceration for theft."

"Were you faithful to your first wife?"

"Yes I was."

At this point the judge recessed the court until the following day. Lord and Lady Grantham and the immediate family took their limousine back to the house. Lady Rosamund's chauffer and car had also been pressed into service for the day. The others took the electric streetcar for the return trip. Cold foods had been prepared the day before and the staff that was left back at the house had a buffet style tea laid out in the dining room. Everyone was exhausted from the day's events and wandered off throughout the house.

When Sybil returned home from nursing college that day, she went in search of her husband. She found him on the floor of their bedroom playing with their children. She went over and picked up the youngest, while their eldest now a year and a half old continued to jump on his father.

"How was court?" she asked.

"Interesting, although Mr. Lewis asked John Bates some very personal questions. I thought your mother was going to faint."

"I'll have a word with her later," said Sybil.

"I'll be glad when this is all done and things get back to normal around here. Luckily your father is paying for the food at the moment. The heat is taking as much as we normally spend in a month on everything else."

"How are you holding up with such a house full?" Sybil asked him. Tom had been so unhappy when they stayed at Downton Abbey that she was concerned all her family in one place would be wearing on him again. She was finding it hard herself insisting on her own rules for how the house was run.

"Not bad and I can always work at the Press Club when it gets too much. My mother sent a letter. Its on the dresser. She wants to know when we will come for a visit. You seem to be getting along better with her." Tom was now tickling the boy on the floor who was rolling about in a fit of giggles.

"She just wants what's best for her family," Sybil said. "I can see that now that I am a mother. I think she understands me a bit better now too. Although I am sure the rest of your family will be the same as when we left."

"I was thinking we could visit when your course ends next spring. I could make it a working trip to meet with my editors. You won't have to shop or go to work while we are there so it will make things easier on you. Maggie could come along to help with the children during the travel."

"I'm sure she would like to see her family," Sybil said. "It sounds like a fine idea to go for a visit to Ireland. Right now I am feeling tired and I should talk to my mother. I am ready to have things quiet again as well."

Sybil headed off to find her mother and comfort her after what must have been a long day. She just hoped this entire court ordeal would be over soon but it would be nice to have a house full for Christmas.


	18. Testimony Continues

Testimony Continues

Mr. Lewis again met with John Bates before they went into court the next day. He warned John to remain calm during cross-examination.

"Do not let them anger you no matter what. I doubt that we will get that far today," said James Lewis. "You must mentally prepare yourself. My questions will be difficult but theirs will be much worse."

"I understand," said John.

The Crawley household had again turned out to support John minus Tom Branson who had work to attend to.

"Mr. Bates did you purchase rat poison containing arsenic at the request of Vera Bates?" asked Mr. Lewis as he began the day's questioning.

"Yes, I did."

"How much did you purchase?"

"One packet."

"What did you do with the poison?"

"I gave it to Vera," said John.

"Did you ever see the packet again?"

"No, I assumed she had used it to poison the rats in the cellar."

"Mr. Bates, why did you leave Vera Bates and take a position at a public house in York?"

"I found out that Vera had been unfaithful to me," John said. He almost winced when he glanced at Lady Cora and saw the look of horror on her face at the nature of the questions. John knew if there was any chance for him he had to answer every question to the best of his ability. There was no more sparing people's sensibilities. It had almost gotten him hanged the last time around.

"Do you know the identity of the man?"

"Yes, his name is Frank Wilson," said John.

"How did you find out about the affair?"

"I found some letters in Vera's things. When I confronted her, she admitted the entire thing."

"After you returned to working for Lord Grantham, did you have any contact with Vera Bates other than the last time you saw her?"

"No, the only contact I had was through my lawyer."

"Mr. Bates did you travel to London to see your late wife?"

"Yes, I did."

"During that trip did you receive the scuff on your face referred to during Miss Sarah O'Brien's testimony?"

"Yes, I did."

"How did you receive the mark?"

"I had a disagreement of sorts at the station with Sir Richard Carlisle. He struck me and I fell to the ground."

Mr. Lewis consulted a list on his desk.

"Let the record show defense exhibit A the entry of an affidavit from Mr. Tom Branson, witness to the altercation," Mr. Lewis then looked back to John Bates.

"Mr. Bates, please tell the court what the disagreement was about."

"Mr. Richard Carlisle paid my wife Vera for her story concerning," John paused at this point. Although the story of Lady Mary and Mr. Pamuk was public knowledge he still didn't feel right about discussing it. "Lady Mary and a diplomat who had stayed at Downton Abbey. In the contract she was not allowed to sell the story to another paper. I told Sir Richard at the train station that morning that I believed Vera would go to another paper with the story."

"Let the record show defense exhibit B the entry of a copy of the contract between Vera Bates and Sir Richard Carlisle," Mr. Lewis then looked back to John Bates.

"How did you know about the contract, Mr. Bates?"

"I had discussed it with Sir Richard and with Lady Mary."

"Did you know how much Sir Richard paid Vera Bates for her story?"

"No and I still don't."

"Why did you not tell your employer about the altercation?"

"At the time Sir Richard was engaged to Lady Mary. I didn't want to cause problems for Lady Mary and her father was not aware of the situation."

"When you arrived in London, did you go to see Vera Bates?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you argue?" asked Mr. Lewis.

"Yes."

"What was the argument about?"

"I wanted a divorce from Vera. I had given her everything I had and she was still blocking the divorce. I wanted nothing more to do with her and she did not want to accept that."

"Was she in good health when you left the premises."

"Yes, she was."

"By your own admission, you were involved in two arguments in one day. Is this your normal habit?"

"No it is not."

"When was the last argument you can remember before that day?"

"The day I left Vera when I found out she had been unfaithful."

"Mr. Bates did you attempt to poison your wife, Vera Bates?"

"No."

"Mr. Bates, did you kill your late wife?"

"No, I did not."

"Your witness."

The court went into a brief recess while the prosecution prepared for the cross-examination. Lady Cora and Matthew approached Miss O'Brien where she was seated in the hall.

"Mr. Lewis just explained away your testimony Miss O'Brien," said Lady Cora. "It was really quite exciting but I must admit embarrassing at the same time."

"Oh thank goodness," said Miss O'Brien. "I have been so worried after the last trial and all. I swear, I will never say an unkind word about anyone ever again."

"That is a tall order to keep," said Lady Grantham. "I know you will do your best though."

Lady Mary came over to join the group.

"Mr. Lewis is rather exciting, wouldn't you say. I never knew barristers could be so direct."

Matthew looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"It seems Mr. James Lewis is collecting a fan club among the Crawley women," Matthew said with a tinge of jealousy.

"He is from one of the best families in London," said Lady Cora. "Its a wonder none of you met him during the season when you were single."

"Too busy being the perfect barrister," Matthew snapped. "If you will excuse me."

Matthew walked off while Lady Cora drew Mary to the side.

"What's wrong with Matthew?" she asked.

"His career isn't advancing, it doesn't look like he will ever make partner. Mr. Lewis is younger than Matthew and already a full partner with a huge reputation," said Mary. "Matthew just doesn't seem to have the drive of someone like James Lewis or even Sybil's husband for that matter."

"Don't mention this to your father," said Lady Cora. "He adores Matthew."

"Maybe this trial will be just the thing to shake my husband up," said Lady Mary. In that instant she had the same conniving look as her grandmother the Dowager Countess.

The end of the recess was announced and everyone went back in to resume their seats.

"Mr. Bates," counsel for the prosecution began. "Do you expect us to believe the word of a man who was convicted and sentenced for theft who claims he did not kill his wife?"

"I do. It is the truth."

"Yet you admit to buying the poison?"

"I admit to buying some rat poison. Whether it was used to kill Vera, I cannot say."

"Why are you casting aspersions on the character of Sir Richard Carlisle?"

"I am only telling what happened."

"Why didn't you strike him back?"

"I lost my balance and fell. I walk with the aid of a stick."

"Mr. Bates were you not angry when you went to see Vera Bates. The woman who had ruined all your hopes and dreams with the current Mrs. Bates?"

"I was angry, yes."

"Angry enough to kill?"

"No, not that angry."

"Mr. Bates did you not take your wedding vows seriously? You did vow for better or for worse did you not?"

"I did take them seriously. The situation with Vera had become intolerable."

"How did the arsenic get into the teapot?"

"Objection, calls for conjecture."

"Sustained, counsel will rephrase the question."

"Mr. Bates did you place the arsenic in the teapot."

"No, I did not."

"Mr. Bates you have just testified the situation with Vera was intolerable. Did you take action to end the relationship beyond a divorce?"

"No, I did not."

"Mr. Bates you would have us believe you were lying when you admitted to the crime of theft?"

"Yes, I was."

"And yet you would have us believe now, that you are not lying?"

"I am telling the truth."

"No further questions, Your Lordship."


	19. Family Pride

_Thanks so much to Peachdreamsandperseus for writing to me on some of technical legal jargon. _

Family Pride

Christmas 1921 was less than a week away. The Crawley family would be celebrating the yuletide season in London this year. The Dowager Countess had arrived and would be staying with Lady Rosamund. Matthew and Lady Mary had accompanied the Dowager Countess to London. Lady Edith and Sir Anthony would be present for Christmas and New Years. A large tree arrived from the estate and Crawley House was a hive of activity as everyone prepared for the season.

Katie had married and Tom and Sybil had asked the wedding party to the house for a wedding luncheon much to the horror of Lord and Lady Grantham. Sybil had argued with her father over the luncheon but in the end he relented when Sybil reminded him that she and Tom were still responsible for some of the household expenses and ran the house without assistance when her parents were not in residence.

There was time for one more witness to be called for the defense and then court would be recessed until the New Year. Mr. Lewis had met with Matthew and Lord Grantham and indicated he would push for as long a recess as possible to avoid resentment on the part of the jury if their holiday was interrupted with court proceedings.

"This may be the season of brotherly love," James Lewis said. "But it also brings out the most selfish side of people. The best tactic is to delay the proceedings until as late as possible in January."

"How do you think Bates' testimony was received?" asked Lord Grantham.

"As long as I can continue to reinforce it with witnesses and substantiating evidence it will go a long way in proving his innocence. I have warned you before Lord Grantham. No case is ever fool proof. We can only work towards and hope for the best outcome possible."

"Yes, quite," said Lord Grantham.

"What do you make of it all?" he asked Matthew when they were alone.

"The man is rather full of himself," said Matthew. "I don't think John Bates could have a better defense though. He is right. There are no guarantees in a murder trial."

Matthew had been thinking over his own career situation this last while. He would not inherit from Lord Grantham for some years as his father-in-law was not that old and in excellent health. Matthew had been content to poke away at law pushing papers from here to there. If he wanted to make something more of his career he needed to work at getting bigger clients and making a name for himself. James Lewis may have been born into a family with a prestigious law firm, but it was the man himself who had the reputation as one of the best defense barristers in the country. Every time he was in London Matthew was confronted with Tom Branson who had gone from chauffeur to a respected political correspondent. The man had more requests for speaking engagements than he could fill. Being content to poke along was getting him nowhere, he needed to build his career and the only way to do that was through hard work.

In the last few days of court before the Christmas recess, James Lewis called Sir Richard Carlisle as a witness for the defense. The family did not wish to confront the man who had caused them misery, but at the same time did not want to show any weakness. The Dowager Countess herself accompanied Anna Bates to court, with her son seated on the other side of Anna. There was absolutely no way the Dowager Countess would allow her family to be intimidated.

"Sir Richard, did you have an exclusive contract with Vera Bates for her story concerning Lady Mary Crawley and a Turkish diplomat?" Mr. Lewis began.

"Yes, I did," said Sir Richard. This morning Sir Richard looked every bit the businessman and had his usual air of boredom with the lives of those he thought beneath him.

"Why did you enter into the agreement?"

"I was engaged to Lady Mary at the time and I wanted to protect her."

"Did you also want to protect your own reputation?" Mr. Lewis asked quickly after the last answer was given. He was not about to let Sir Richard come out of this matter looking like a hero.

"Yes, part of it," said Sir Richard. "I have worked hard to get where I am. Why shouldn't I enjoy the benefits?"

"Sir Richard, did you argue with Mr. John Bates at the train station in Ripon before you boarded the London train the morning of Vera Bates death."

"We had a difference of opinion."

"Please answer the question with yes or no, Sir Richard."

"Yes, we had an argument."

"What was the nature of your argument?"

"Mr. Bates told me he thought his wife Vera Bates would take her story to another paper despite our contract. I felt he should better be able to control his wife."

"At any time did Mr. Bates move to strike you?" Mr. Lewis looked directly at Sir Richard with his most impenetrable stare.

"No, he did not."

"Did you strike him?"

"Yes. I lost my temper. He fell to the ground. The chauffeur helped him back up."

"Did you take any action with regards to Vera Bates once you were back in London?"

"I sent a representative from my office around to remind her of our contract and let her know I would press charges if she broke our agreement."

"When did your representative return?"

"Around four o'clock or so," said Sir Richard.

"Did the representative relay the details of their visit?"

"The man reminded her of her contractual obligations and left."

"Did your employee make any other remarks regarding Vera Bates or her condition?"

"He said she was a Harpie."

Later that evening the Crawley's gathered for a formal dinner that included the Dowager Countess and Lady Rosamund. Court had been adjourned until mid January and for now life at the house revolved around the Yuletide and the coming festivities. Sybil brought up the topic of having a party over the holidays that included some of her friends from the nursing college.

"Sybil, you can't just invite people to Crawley House willy-nilly," her Grandmother complained. "Who are these people? They certainly aren't polite society. It just isn't done."

"Granny they are perfectly nice girls who live too far away from home to return for the holidays. Besides it would be nice to have a party with some of our younger friends. We could have a pot-luck and maybe dancing."

"A what?" the dowager countess said looking mystified.

"What is this pot-luck?" her father asked.

Lady Cora just sat with her mouth open, not able to utter a sound.

"Its when everyone brings something to eat. Tom and I could supply the cocktails. They are all the rage now and we could have dancing if we moved the furniture in the drawing room," said Sybil. Her family were really her guests now, since she ran the house and it was time she and Tom were free to entertain their own friends. "Mary and Matthew could invite some of their friends too. I am sure there are some single men Tom knows from the Press Club who would like to come who can't return home over the holidays either."

Tom was not saying a word. He knew Sybil wanted this party but he would let her deal with her family this time.

"You know Granny I am considered quite notorious in polite society," Mary raised her hand when Matthew went to say something. "Sybil's life has changed as well. It's a shame to have this huge house and waste it. I think we should have a party and Sybil should be free to arrange it as she pleases. It could be fun."

"The next thing you know, you will be inviting the servants to come and dance with your guests," said the Dowager Countess with a look of disgust.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Mary.

Lady Cora had finally recovered enough to squeak out. "How many guests were you thinking of dear."


	20. Brother and Sister

Brother and Sister

January 1922 arrived with a blast of cold artic air that blew through the streets of London and made the normally wet dreary winter days even colder. The yuletide season was over. Lord Grantham had had to admit it was the most alive the house had been in years. Sybil's ideas on friends and life in general were modern in the extreme, but Mary had been the happiest he had seen her in a long time at the party. The young people in attendance had all been polite and well mannered. Not one had whispered behind their hands about the Pamuk scandal and his daughters had been the perfect hostesses he had always envisioned.

James Lewis had two additional witnesses to call in Bates' defense. Lord Grantham was looking forward to the end of the trial regardless of the outcome. Anna had looked exhausted and drawn during the court proceeding before Christmas. Over the last two weeks someone had escorted her at every chance to the court prison where John was being held. Her outlook was better but she was still on edge and dreading the start of court in the New Year.

On the first day back in court, Mrs. Jane O'Connor, Frank Wilson's sister was called for the defense. When the counsel for the prosecution had seen her name on the list of defense witnesses, they had groaned.

"What is that bastard Lewis up to now?" they had asked themselves.

Mrs. Jane O'Conner was a tall woman, with brown hair pulled back into a bun. She wore mourning cloths and a small black hat with feathers on the side. Before she took the stand, she was instructed to remove the veil from her face so the jury could see her clearly.

"Mrs. O'Connor," said James Lewis. "How did you meet the deceased Vera Bates?"

"She lived with my brother, Frank as man and wife. Our family didn't know she was married to someone else until my brother went to prison."

"What did your brother do for employment during the time he lived with Mrs. Bates?"

"Objection, relevance."

"My Lord, the prosecution has painted Mrs. Vera Bates as a woman wronged by a philandering husband. It is my intention to create a clear picture of Mrs. Bates life while she was not residing with Mr. Bates."

"Sustained."

"Mrs. O'Connor why did your brother go to prison?"

"He went to prison for theft. A theft he didn't commit."

A rumble of voices went through the courtroom. The judged called for silence. When the court settled Mr. Lewis continued.

"Could you elaborate on your statement, Mrs. O'Connor?"

"Frank claimed Vera had stolen some coins and jewelry from the shop where he worked. She put part of the stolen jewelry into his satchel so that he would look guilty when the police searched their home."

"Did he tell the police his story?"

"Yes, but they didn't believe him because he had been in trouble for brawling before."

"Did you continue to have contact with Mrs. Bates after your brother was incarcerated for theft?"

"I wrote to her asking her to do the right thing," said Jane O'Connor.

"Let the record show defense exhibit C and defense exhibit D the entry of copies of two letters to Vera Bates from Jane O'Connor. Original copies are held in police evidence."

"Did Vera Bates write back to you?"

"Yes she did."

"What happened to your brother when he was released from custody?"

"He went to see Vera. He was very angry with her for what she had done. She wasn't there when he arrived so he took some valuable items from her house. He was caught with them and sent back to prison."

"Is your brother there now?"

"No, he died two weeks ago."

"What did he die from?"

"He had the French disease," Jane O'Connor dropped her gaze and wiped her eyes with her hanky.

There was an audible gasp in the court. Even the court clerks and the counsel for the prosecution looked shocked.

"My Lord, the defense requests a brief recess to allow the witness to regain her composure," said Mr. Lewis. He could see no point in pressuring the woman when she was so clearly effected by the testimony she had just given.

"Granted," said the judge. "Court will recess for fifteen minutes."

"My word," said Mary to Lord Grantham, Isobel Crawley and Anna Bates once they were in the corridor.

"There is so much of this trial that is shocking," said Lord Grantham. "I don't like you ladies to be exposed to this."

"It can't be helped," said Isobel. "It certainly is different than the last trial. Lets hope it makes a difference."

"Vera Bates was a nasty woman," said Anna. "This only proves it beyond any doubt."

"You know Tom is the one who found the connection between Vera Bates and this O'Connor woman," said Mary. "I don't think any of the rest of us would have ever realized it."

"I am so grateful for his help," said Anna.

"Yes, yes quite so," said Lord Grantham. "We had best head back in." Lord Grantham had to admit that Tom Branson had proven to be a great help with the whole Bates situation. Without his help they would never have gotten as far as they had today. For all his reservations in the early stages of Sybil's marriage and the bitter words between himself and Tom Branson, the man had proven to be a good husband and father and an asset to their family, even if his methods were unorthodox.

"Mrs. O'Connor," James Lewis said as he resumed questioning the witness. "Why did you give the letter you received from Vera Bates saying her husband John Bates was angry with her to the police?"

"When I heard Vera had died I thought the police might blame my brother. I didn't want that to happen."

"Had you ever met John Bates?"

"No."

"Did Vera ever mention John Bates previously?"

"The only time she ever mentioned him was when my brother was in prison the first time. She said she had heard he had gotten some money and a house from his mother's estate and she wanted her share."

"That was the only time?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

"No questions for this witness," the counsel for the prosecution said.

"How was court today?" asked Lady Cora when they returned to Crawley House. Mary's pregnancy was starting to show and she went to sit by the fire to warm herself.

"It was quite shocking," said Isobel. "Could we ring for some tea? Everyone is so chilled from this frightful weather. Then we can tell you all about it."

Once everyone was warmed up, they told Lady Cora all about what had happened throughout the day's proceedings.

"What a dreadful woman," said Lady Cora.

"It all certainly paints Vera Bates in a bad light," said Lord Grantham. "It makes everything John said look like the truth."

"Lets hope so," said Isobel.

"I'm going to go up and read to the boys for a while. Won't you join me Robert?" said Lady Cora as she headed out of the room.

Lord Grantham rose to join his wife. He wondered if he would miss all this family togetherness when they headed back to Downton. It would be nice to have his own library back without his son-in-law's books and papers to contend with. "Back to hosting your mother for dinner whenever she takes a mind," he thought to himself. "There had to be some disadvantage to running a house like Downton Abbey. Why did I have to remind myself of that one?"


	21. Vera's Vanity

Vera's Vanity

Dr. Henry Fiedler made his way to the courthouse in late January. He was a short man with white hair and mustache. He wore a suit although he could not remember the last time he went to the tailor. "Who had time for all that nonsense?" he thought to himself. There were always papers to grade, students to mentor, errors to correct and journals to read. Dressing up like a dandy didn't get any results as far as he was concerned.

When he got to the appointed courtroom, he could see a well-dressed man with a group of women waiting outside for the room to be opened. "Nothing better to do than gawk at a murder trial," he thought to himself. He had seen many gentry come and go at the university. They often thought they could buy their way through his classes. The only way to get through one of his classes was hard work and talent. Otherwise he sent them packing. A court clerk soon approached Henry Fiedler and he was shown into a small waiting room.

"This is it, the last witness," Lord Grantham said as they waited to enter the courtroom.

"You know we're all behind you no matter what," Isobel said to Anna covering her gloved hands with her own.

Anna could only nod.

The proceedings began for the day and the small white haired man with the old fashioned rumpled suit they had seen in the hall was shown to the stand and sworn.

"Dr. Henry Fiedler," said James Lewis. "Did you perform an independent autopsy on the exhumed body of Vera Bates?"

"Yes, I did."

"Were you able to assertion the cause of death, beyond a reasonable shadow of doubt?"

"Yes."

"Could you please tell the court your professional qualifications?"

"I hold a Doctorate of Medicine from Oxford University and a Doctorate of Chemistry from University College London. I am on the board of directors of the Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons and I am a professor of medicine at Cambridge University where I teach anatomy, pathology and forensics."

"How long have you been teaching Dr.?"

"Twenty years."

"And when you attended university you graduated?"

"First class honors with distinction in both degrees."

"Are you an expert in forensic pathology?"

"I am."

"When the university is asked to perform an independent autopsy, how are the results verified?"

"I perform the initial autopsy, a fellow professor performs an independent autopsy to confirm my results and six of our top students are selected to each perform their own analysis. If there is no difference in opinion between the eight results we consider the autopsy verified."

"Where you able to determine if Vera Bates suffered from any medical complaints?"

"Yes, she had secondary syphilis and melanoma of the lungs."

"How were these conditions missed in the initial coroner's autopsy?"

"Objection, calls for conjecture."

"My Lord, Dr. Fiedler is an expert in the field of forensics. He is more than qualified to make an educated assessment of the situation."

"Overruled, the witness will answer the question."

"The symptoms of secondary syphilis are often mistaken for measles or chicken pox. There were lesions in the back of the throat that were partially healed," said Dr. Fiedler. "As well many coroners do not perform a full autopsy once a probable cause of death is ascertained. The coroner would have performed a Marsh test for arsenic, as did I. If the test were positive it is probable the conducting physician did not look further."

"You and your associates performed a full autopsy?"

"Yes, we did. I teach my students to be as thorough as I am."

"What was the cause of death in this instance?"

"Accidental arsenic poisoning."

The courtroom erupted into a wave of voices and people shifting in their seats. The judge called for silence in the court. Once the room was settled there was still the sound of people shifting and foot shuffling. The judge announced a short recess.

Tears were falling unchecked from Anna's eyes and Isobel Crawley had her arm around her shoulders. Mary had fetched a glass of water for Anna and Lord Grantham looked as though he were going to be ill.

"The testimony isn't finished yet," said Mary. "Do you think you will be able to go back in?"

"I want to be there," Anna said. "For better or for worse. This is about as worse as it gets."

"What is Lewis thinking?" Lord Grantham questioned. "Things were going so well up until now."

"Its always darkest before the calm," said Isobel. "We must have faith."

The end of the recess was announced and everyone filed back into the courtroom to hear the rest of Dr. Fiedler's testimony.

"Dr. Fiedler, why did you find the cause of death to be accidental?"

"Vera Bates body showed the signs of long term arsenic exposure. Arsenic is a persistent substance. Once it enters the body it doesn't leave. Melanoma of the lungs, kidneys and bladder are common side effects. Mrs. Vera Bates did in fact have melanoma of the lungs and the early stages of melanoma of other vital organs as well as some skin discoloration due to interruption of pigmentation," Dr. Fiedler paused to allow his words to sink in. "The only effective treatment for syphilis is the intravenous administration of Salvarsen. In lay terms Salvarsen is an arsenic based drug in a suspension of saline or salt water. I did find traces of Salvarsen in the deceased's circulatory system."

"Did Salvarsen alone kill Vera Bates?"

"No. Salvarsen alone is quite safe and an effective treatment. It was the ingested arsenic that killed her."

Anna gasped and grabbed the rail in front of her. John in the prisoners box had gone as white as a sheet and looked like he would pass out at any second. Everyone in the small Crawley contingent were barely able to breathe in anticipation of what would come next.

"Why do you say this, Dr. Fiedler?"

"When we conducted the autopsy, we were also sent a tea pot found at the scene for analysis. The teapot contained a mixture of arsenic, chalk and vinegar. This concoction has been around for the last forty years or so. Women commonly drank it in the 1880's and 90's to whiten their skin. It is still available in some less than trustworthy apothecary shops. This is the substance found in the teapot. I found traces of the same mixture of chalk, vinegar and arsenic in the deceased's stomach. Vera Bates had a discoloration of the pigment in her skin and most likely drank it to try to correct the issue. In all likelihood she had used the concoction before causing the symptoms of long-term arsenic exposure. With the Salvarsen already in her blood stream the combination of ingesting an arsenic based skin whitener and the cumulative effect of long term arsenic exposure, she suffered an accidental arsenic overdose and died."

"One final question, Dr. Fiedler. Did you find any trace of rat poison in the teapot?"

"No, I can say emphatically that there was no trace of rat poison in the teapot."

The entire household was assembled at Crawley House in the drawing room. Phone calls had been made and Edith, Sir Anthony and Matthew had all come on the first train. The Dowager Countess arrived from Lady Rosamund's. Sybil was still wearing her nursing uniform from college and she and Tom each held one of their children. The entire household staff with no exclusions stood around the edge of the room.

Lord Grantham surveyed the scene in front of him. His mother looking as stern and unbending as ever was seated on a small chair. There were his three sons-in-law. Sir Anthony who was the kindest man he had ever met and whose only real interest in life besides his daughter was farming. Tom Branson who smiled easily, had a quick wit and a temper to match the touch of red in his hair and Matthew Crawley who he loved as much as if he were his own son. There were his wife and daughters who he loved unconditionally. Around the room were the people who worked for them. Their lives touched and intertwined with those of their employers on a daily basis, sometimes changing the course of their lives forever. To his left stood Anna and John Bates. John was thinner than when he was taken away and his cloths now hung on him as he leaned on his walking stick. Every person in this room had somehow touched the drama of the last two years from serving meals after a long day in court, to doing what it took to get John Bates a retrial. Once the glasses were all handed out, Lord Grantham raised his glass in toast.

"To Family," he said. "And those who touch our lives."

"To Family!"

_the end_

_This is it! Thank you all for being my faithful readers and reviewers on this story. I'm very glad so many of you have enjoyed this rollercoaster of intrigue. When I started this story it was a birthday gift for my husband and I had absolutely no idea who the killer was. If Julian Fellows is as diabolical as I think he may be, season 3 should be lots of fun. _

_Just an aside, University College London had three nobel prize winners before 1920. Research, research, research! Notes page coming soon._


	22. Notes

Notes for Who Killed Vera Bates

This story was a real roller coaster from the start. Here are some thoughts on the story. It had less research than some of my other stories but took 21 chapters to figure out. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Characterizations

I tried to make the characters have realistic personalities, as real people are not perfect.

Tom Branson, very bright but has a temper, works too hard to try to prove himself and argues with Sybil over nothing.

Matthew, is in my opinion too nicey, nice. Where is the ambition and drive for his career?

Mary, if the story of Pamuk was out there she would be devastated. She would have to build a new social circle despite the fact that she is a snob.

Lord G is stuck in a world of transition and is doing a balancing act between the old ways and the new.

Sybil is determined to have her own way and as a youngest daughter was probably a little spoiled.

Mrs. Branson wants the best for her family and would gain a grudging respect for her daughter-in-law eventually.

Some things that bug me about the Bates trial in the actual show.

Why was the trial held in York? In my country our laws are based on the British system so I would assume the law is the same. Trials are held in the district or county where they are committed unless there is just cause to believe the defendant's life is in danger from doing so. So how did the trial get moved? Bribery? Which leads to the question, why?

Who wrote the letter? All Bates says is she wrote to a friend. What friends. Vera was a total hag?

Sir Richard and Bates share a ride to the station on the morning of Vera's death providing Sir Richard with equal opportunity. Too obvious, Julian Fellowes wouldn't be that transparent would he?

Rat poison Bates purchased months before the death as the cause of death. Ho hum a little research answers that one. You would have to eat the entire box! Come on a dose of arsenic laced rat poison would probably make you blind and really sick but not kill you. It doesn't add up. Besides who keeps the packet when there are rats in the cellar, she would have used it on the rats.

The only person called for the defense is Lord G. Is the barrister totally inept? Let's answer that one. YES!

Some of the Research

Salversen really is a treatment for syphilis and it really is arsenic in suspension. Syphilis carried a huge stigma with it during the time period and was a massive public health issue with soldiers returning from France after contracting syphilis from prostitutes. Despite the fact the disease was spread throughout every class, there was a public perception that only the worst type of person had the disease. All symptoms mentioned are based on research.

Victorian women did actually drink a concoction of arsenic, chalk and vinegar to whiten the skin. Is it really worse than people today running for botox and collagen injections? Yuck, poison is poison.

The medical description of the effects of arsenic exposure are based on fact. It can cause cancer, blindness and skin discoloration to name a few.

University College London had produced three Nobel Prize winners before 1920. All three medical schools mentioned in the last chapter are in the top twenty-five ranked medical schools in the world today.

King's College was established in 1829 and contains the Florence Nightingale School of Nursing and Midwifery in London.

The Alvis two-seater was in fact in production in the time this story was set. Alvis set the speed record in 1924 at 104 mph. So even then it was a very fast car. I was going to use an MG in the story but they were not in commercial production until 1923.

If you have any questions about other points in the story, feel free to drop me a private message. I made up some stuff, other things are based on what I think would be a logical situation. Thanks for reading and please take the time to review.

Questions from Readers

**Was forensic science that advanced in the 1920's?**

The answer is yes. The Marsh test was first published by James Marsh in 1836. If you look up the Marsh test on google you will find a long description of how it was actually used to convict a woman who killed her husband with arsenic in 1840 in France. The test is not as sensitive as what is used today as it would not differentiate isotopes but is a definitive test for the presence of arsenic in a corpse. The drug described was in use for the treatment of syphilis and the compounds used in it would have been easily detectable to someone trained in chemistry.

**If they had the forensic evidence showing that it was accidental self-poisoning, would they have needed the testimony from the others? **

Yes you would still need testimony from other witnesses to establish the victim's character and that she was in fact a victim of her own vanity. The argument could still be made that John purchased the skin whitener and poured too much into her tea or laced it with more arsenic. No guarantees in a murder trial and people have been acquitted and convicted in the real world falsely. Better safe than sorry.

**Am I planning to write a story about Sybil and Branson's life from landing in Ireland to returning to England.**

No. I just don't know enough about Irish culture to write something authentic. Most of what I write about their culture clash is based on my own life. Things like the girls coming over and trying to get between Branson and Sybil have really happened to me. I am English Canadian from as far west as you can get, married to an Acadian (French Canadian that dates back to the first landings on the East Coast not Quebecois it is totally different). I would assume the Irish/English culture clash is somewhat the same but I don't know for sure. I can do justice to Yorkshire culture in Becoming T. Branson as my grandparents on one side were from there and immigrated in the early 1920's. I have eaten many Yorkshire puds in my life and a number of other very specific dishes although there is no way I will eat tripe!


End file.
